Le vers qu'il faut laisser s'envoler
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: TERMINER James Evans ! Tu ne connais pas James Evans, Draco ? Mais il s’agit du meilleur tragédien de ces dix dernières années ! Il est anglais comme toi et en plus il a le plus beau fessier au monde ! Slash HPDM
1. Chapitre un

Auteure : Toujours la même !! Môa !

Base : Ryry Popote ! Du 1 au 5!!

Titre : Le vers qu'il faut laisser s'envoler ! ( Edmond Rostand. Cyrano de Bergerac Acte I Scène IV)

Couple : Devinez ! Quel est mon couple fétiche ? Bingo !! C'est Draky-mamôur vs Ryry-chouchou!! (_Trad habituel : Harry Potter vs Draco Malfoy._ Pff c'est la même chose !!)

Rating : R !! Miam !! :)

Disclaimer : Bon il y a 999999 demande pour Dray avant la mienne alors j'essaye pour Harry ! Comment ça il y a aussi 999999 demandes avant la mienne ? Quoi JKR refuse toujours de nous donner à nous, pauvre auteur de fics que nous sommes, ses personnages ?!! On aura essayé au moins !! -- Sinon tous les magnifiques textes qui ponctuent le mien sont à leur auteur respectif ! Et Roxane est à moi !!

Résumer (De mon chef d'œuvre !! _Tu recommences !_ Moi ?! Mais pas du tout !!) : « James Evans ! Tu ne connais pas James Evans, Draco !? Mais il s'agit du meilleur tragédien de ces dix dernières années ! Il est anglais comme toi et en plus il a le plus beau fessier au monde ! » Slash HPDM

Note de môa !:

**Je sais vous ne comprenez rien au résumer et au titre !! C'est fait exprès !! Je préviens que pour lire ce qu'il va suivre, il faut que vous aimiez un tant soit peu la tragédie française !! Et si vous voulez vous plaindre allez voir ma prof de français c'est elle la fautive na !! :p Donc ceci est un mini-fic de 3 chapitres qui est déjà terminé ou presque. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!**

Bonne lecture et Vive le théâtre !!

* * *

Harry Potter regardait la tamise. Il était tard et le brun c'était installé sur l'un des quais qui bordait le fleuve pour observer les flots tumultueux qui se déversaient devant lui. Les eaux étaient noires. La lueur des réverbères ainsi que celle de la lune se reflétait dessus.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir puis sortit de la poche de son anorak un paquet de cigarette. Il en pris une et l'alluma. Dès qu'il sentie la nicotine prendre possession de ses nerfs il se détendit.

Son regard se porta sur la lune. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. L'astre lui rappelait un passage de Cyrano de Bergerac.

Depuis quand durait sa passion pour le Théâtre français? Ah oui! Cela faisait 3 ans. Il avait lu sa première pièce peu après la dernière bataille. Il s'agissait du Cid. C'était Hermione qui lui avait prêté pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il avait dévoré la pièce. Il la connaissait pratiquement dans son intégralité et clamait à qui voulait l'entendre la célèbre tirade « ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie. »

Son envie de lire d'autre merveille l'avait conduit directement à la Bibliothèque qu'il avait pillée de tous ses classiques Théâtraux français. Il avait bien sûr lu Molière, Marivaux... Mais préférait de loin la Tragédie et le Drame à la Comédie. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi : Après la vie qu'il avait eue, il lui aurait paru normale et logique qu'il préfère-la Comédie, sa vie avait déjà été assez tragique. Mais c'était peut être ça qui, justement, l'attirait tant dans ses oeuvres. Le besoin de se dire que sa vie était bien rose comparé aux atrocités que les héros vivaient.

Oh bien sûr il savait bien que ses histoires n'étaient que des mythes et qu'aucuns de ses personnages n'avaient réellement existé. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de les considérer comme des amis à part entière.

Comment ne pas s'émouvoir devant Cyrano qui étouffe la flamme qui le dévore et séduit la femme qu'il aime pour un autre ? Comment ne pas s'attendrir et s'émouvoir devant Hermione qui se perd dans sa rage et son amour ? Comment ne pas haïr le père de Rodrigue lorsqu'il ordonne à son fils de choisir entre son amour pour Chimène et son honneur ?

Oui des amis. Des amis qui ne jugent pas, qui ne sont pas là 24 heurs sur 24 pour savoir si tout va bien. Mais des amis qui consolent, des amis qui sont là quand on a besoin d'eux, des amis tout simplement.

L'envie de découverte d'Harry l'avait poussé à se lancer un sort de parlus comprendus françus. Il pouvait ainsi lire ses œuvres adorées en version originale et ne plus se contenter des traductions sommaires qu'il trouvait à la bibliothèque.

Il était émerveillé par les œuvres de Racine, Anouilh, Rostand, Corneille et Musset.

Cyrano de Bergerac était devenu sa bible et Andromaque son hymne. Il ne se lassait pas de ses vers enchanteurs qui le berçait tell une mère avec son enfant.

Hermione, elle-même, en était venue à se maudire pour avoir prêter ce qu'elle appelait désormais « la drogue Potterienne. »

Souvent il s'était fait prendre pendant les cours de potion : Au lieu de préparer sa potion et d'écouter les propos passionnent et prosal (Je sais ça n'existe pas mais j'aime bien ce mot !) de son cher professeur, il dévorait les écrits poétiques de ses, désormais, idoles.

Ron et Hermione c'était souvent plainent de ses lectures incessantes. Draco Malfoy aussi d'ailleurs. En effet, à chaque fois que Draco l'insultait le Sauveur prenait fuite prétextant un livre à aller rendre à la bibliothèque. Cela avait particulièrement agacé le jeune blond qui n'aimait pas passer après de simples pièces de théâtres.

Malfoy aurait été surpris par la raison de cette subite fuite. Car à travers les mots d'Hermione dans la scène I de l'Acte V d'Andromaque Potter avait compris qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y avait qu'un pas et que ce pas il l'avait franchi depuis longtemps.

Harry Potter était amoureux de son ennemi Draco Malfoy.

À présent Harry avait de finir ses études d'Auror. Il allait dans un mois prendre place au ministère. Cependant il n'était pas heureux. Il avait parlé un peu plutôt dans la soirée de son envie de devenir acteur sur scène à ses amis. Ceux-ci s'étaient moqués ouvertement de lui. Ils lui avaient déclaré qu'il ne serait jamais bon acteur puisqu'il était dans l'incapacité de mentir.

L'incapacité de mentir ! Quelle blague ! S'ils apprenaient que cela faisait trois ans qu'il leur mentait sur sa sexualité, qu'il leur mentait sur ses sentiments envers Malfoy et qu'il leur mentait sur ses pensées qu'elles qu'elles soient, ils auraient sûrement tous eux un arrêt cardiaque.

Au moment de partir Hermione lui avait même déclaré :

« Tu sais Harry, il est forcé que tu deviennes un Aurors. C'est normal qu'Harry Potter sauveur du monde continu à sauver des vies. C'est ça ta vie! »

Harry avait failli vomir en entendant ces mots mais s'était contenté de jeter à la jeune fille son regard le plus noir puis de s'en aller sans se retourner.

Maintenant il était là, seul, avec ses pensées.

Sans qu'il ne sans rende compte il se mis à déclamer les vers d'Andromaque.

« _Où suis-je ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Que dois-je faire encore ?  
Quel transport me saisit ? Quel chagrin me dévore ?  
Errante, et sans dessein, je cours dans ce palais.  
Ah ! Ne puis-je savoir si j'aime ou si je hais ?  
Le cruel ! De quel oeil il m'a congédiée !  
Sans pitié, sans douleur au moins étudiée.  
L'ai-je vu se troubler et me plaindre un moment ?  
En ai-je pu tirer un seul gémissement ?  
Muet à mes soupirs, tranquille à mes alarmes,  
Semblait-il seulement qu'il eût part à mes larmes ?  
Et je le plains encore ! Et, pour comble d'ennui,  
Mon cœur, mon lâche cœur s'intéresse pour lui  
Je tremble au seul penser du coup qui le menace,  
Et, prête à me venger, je lui fais déjà grâce.  
Non, ne révoquons point l'arrêt de mon courroux :  
Qu'il périsse ! Aussi bien il ne vit plus pour nous.  
Le perfide triomphe et se rit de ma rage  
Il pense voir en pleurs dissiper cet orage ;  
Il croit que, toujours faible et d'un cœur incertain,  
Je parerai d'un bras les coups de l'autre main.  
Il juge encor de moi par mes bontés passées.  
Mais plutôt le perfide a bien d'autres pensées.  
Triomphant dans le temple, il ne s'informe pas  
Si l'on souhaite ailleurs sa vie ou son trépas.  
Il me laisse, l'ingrat ! Cet embarras funeste.  
Non, non, encore un coup : laissons agir Oreste.  
Qu'il meure, puisqu'enfin il a dû le prévoir,  
Et puisqu'il m'a forcée enfin à le vouloir.  
A le vouloir ? Hé quoi ! C'est donc moi qui l'ordonne ?  
Sa mort sera l'effet de l'amour d'Hermione ?  
Ce prince, dont mon cœur se faisait autrefois  
Avec tant de plaisir redire les exploits,  
A qui même en secret je m'étais destinée  
Avant qu'on eût conclu ce fatal hyménée,  
Je n'ai donc traversé tant de mers, tant d'États,  
Que pour venir si loin préparer son trépas,  
L'assassiner, le perdre ? Ah ! Devant qu'il expire... _» (Acte V scène I)

La voix du survivant vibrait dans la nuit. Les sentiments hésitants et crus du personnage étaient parfaitement retranscris. Il y avait mit tout son cœur et toute son âme.

Un long silence suivit cette récitation. Silence qui fut coupé par des applaudissements.

Harry se retourna vivement. Derrière lui se tenait une personne. Elle avait les cheveux blonds cendrés qui brillait sous la lune et une peau pâle.

Elle se rapprocha et Harry pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

L'inconnue le regardait. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

« Bonsoir beau brun. »

La voix était douce et chaude et fit frissonner Potter. La jeune fille eue un petit ricanement et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Du calme je ne vais pas te manger. Je ne suis même pas en train de te draguer. Je me demande juste ce que fabrique le survivant ici alors qu'il fait nuit et pourquoi récite t'il l'un des plus beaux passages d'Andromaque. »

Harry fut surpris.

« Vous connaissez ?

- Oui je connais, répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant aux côtés du brun. Je me présente : Roxane.

- Enchanté. »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel la blonde fixa la cigarette fumante d'Harry.

« Tu fumes ? Demanda t-elle avec détachement.

- Oui, répondit Potter désorienté. Vous en voulez une ? Continu a t-il en lui tendant le paquet. »

Roxane leva un sourcil puis un sourire narquois et insolent s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle pris une cigarette et la garda entre ses deux doigts. Surpris pas cette attitude Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se contenta de fixer la jeune fille dans les yeux. Elle les avait bleu clair. En la regardant Potter ne pu s'empêcher de la comparer à Draco.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds presque aussi clair que ceux du blond, des yeux tout aussi vivant, une peau tout aussi pâle et un air tout aussi moqueur.

Alors Potter compris.

« Vous ne supportez pas le tabac je me trompe ?

- Non, sourit la blonde en jetant la cigarette dans le fleuve.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit directement je l'aurais éteint !?

- Cela n'aurait pas été drôle.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grimaça le jeune homme.

- Laisse tombée et dis moi plutôt ce que fait le Sauveur, seul, ici à réciter des vers.

- Je suppose que vous êtes une sorcière pour savoir que je suis le « Survivant », répliqua avec humeur le brun.

- Non, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

- Vous êtes moldus, s'écria Harry.

- Il n'y a pas que les sorciers et les moldus au monde, riposta avec hargne la jeune fille. Je suis une cracmol.

- Désolé, répondit Harry gêné.

- J'ai l'habitude.

- L'habitude ?

- Qu'on me dénigre, expliqua Roxane. Je suis née dans une famille au sang pur, j'étais donc une tare pour la famille et le sang. En plus mon père était mangemort. Lorsque l'autre taré est revenu à la vie j'avais 15 ans et mon père, pour ne pas être mal vu du « Lord », m'a amené dans un orphelinat. Cela fait donc hum... 5 ans que je n'ai pas vu ma famille. Je sais que mon jumeau me recherche mais vu que j'ai changé de nom il ne risque pas de me retrouver. »

Potter était abasourdit par l'histoire. Il regarda cette jeune fille qui venait de lui conter son histoire sans sourciller malgré sa dureté. Elle lui sourit.

« Ferme la bouche Potter, tu baves. »

Harry ferma vivement sa bouche et lui lança un regard noir qui la fit rire.

« On se calme. Je ne cherche pas de crasse je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu vas étouffer ton tallent d'acteur en devenant heu... quoi déjà ?

- Auror.

- Ouais c'est ça. Tu m'expliques ?

- Mon tallent d'acteur ?

- Enfin Potter j'espère que tu te rends au moins comptes que peu de personne peuvent réciter Hermione de cette façon ! S'exclama avec agacement la jeune fille. Bon personnellement je trouve que le rôle d'Oreste te siérais mieux mais chacun sa vision des choses.

- Parce que vous vous y connaissez-vous en récitation ? Répliqua Potter avec sarcasme.

- Je suis tragédienne mon cher Potter alors un peu de respect !

- Tragédienne vraiment ?

- Et oui. J'habite en France depuis 4 ans. Et je suis venu en Angleterre pour résoudre des problèmes administratifs.

- Et vous dites que j'ai un don pour le théâtre ?

- Tutoie mois s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression d'être un ancêtre, répliqua la jeune blonde en grimaçant.

- Bien. Tu réponds à ma question maintenant ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est toi qui ne m'as pas répondu !

- Pas répondu à quoi ?

- Ta future carrière d'Auror.

- En faite j'aurais voulu devenir acteur. J'en ai parlé à mes amis mais ils se sont contentés de se foutre de ma gueule. J'aurais voulu qu'ils me comprennent. J'ai même ma meilleure amie qui ma déclaré que devenir Auror étais ma destiné car j'étais « Harry Potter ». On pouvait sentir le dégoût et la déception dans sa voix. »

Roxane, elle, avait les yeux perdu dans le vague. Elle semblait réfléchir.

« C'était quoi les prénoms de tes parents ? Demanda t-elle soudait faisant sursauter le Sauveur.

- Heu... James et Lily Potter pourquoi ?

- Et le nom de jeune fille de ta mère c'était quoi ?

- Evans. Tu m'explique là ?

- Désormais tu te prénommes James Evans, tu es anglais venant en France pour devenir le meilleur Tragédien de ses dix dernières années.

- Mais je...

- Tu ne fais aucun commentaire et tu m'écoutes. Tu vas rentrer chez toi pour prendre tes affaires et tu me rejoins dans deux heures à la gare de l'euro-star. Pendant ces deux heurs il faut que tu règles tous les problèmes du style l'argent etc etc ... Il faut que tu laisse le moins de trace possible de ton départ précipité et surtout de ta destination.

* * *

Roxane avait été claire : Aucune résistance sinon elle allait le traîner jusqu'en France.

La jeune fille faisait rire Harry. Ils avaient parlé une demi-heure et elle avait déjà décidé de faire de lui un tragédien et pas n'import lequel attention ! Le meilleur de ces dix dernières années ! Cette fille était folle !

C'est donc en riant qu'Harry Potter arriva devant la porte de chez lui. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour ce rendre compte que quelqu'un attendait devant cette même porte.

Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Il semblait nerveux.

Ils restèrent là, à se regarder puis Harry ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

« C'est Granger qui m'a dit que je te trouverais chez toi, expliqua le bond, passant nerveusement ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Demanda avec gêne et énervement Potter en sortant une malle.

- Tu pars quelque par ? Questionna le jeune homme fixant la malle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, répliqua Harry sèchement, pas plus que la raison de ta visite. »

Cela faisait trois ans qu'Harry n'avait pas vu Draco. Il savait que celui-ci s'occupait de l'entreprise familiale avec un certain brio mais leurs chemins s'étaient séparés à la sortie de Poudlard pour son plus grand soulagement et sa plus grande peine.

Draco qui était embarrassé n'en menait pas large. Le ton polaire que lui avait adressé Potter l'avait nettement refroidi dans son élan. (Non il n'y a rien de sexuel là dedans !)

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, expliqua t-il nerveusement.

- Alors dépêches toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Harry sortie de la pièce. Il revint quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés de vêtements. Il fourra-le tout dans sa malle puis repartit. Après cinq allé et retour le brun se planta devant Draco et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Serais-tu devenu bouché ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais pressé, alors si tu n'as rien à dire, tu dégage.

Je te parlerais lorsque tu arrêteras de faire des allers et retours sans te soucier de moi. Il n'est pas question que je parle à un coup de vent, répliqua Draco avec le même ton sec que celui utilisé par Harry quelques minutes plutôt. »

Potter soupira et s'assis dans un fauteuil. Il réduit sa malle qu'il avait finie de remplir puis recommença à fixer le blond dans les yeux.

« Je t'écoute.

- Bien. »

Malfoy pris place dans le fauteuil situé en face de Potter.

« Je voulais te parler de notre dernière année à Poudlard.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

- J'y viens. Cette année là tu m'as évité prétextant tes bouquins moldus.

- Et alors ? J'en avais le droit non ? Ce n'était pas parce que tu nous avais aidé à battre l'autre malade que j'allais te parler. Et puis tu ne manquais pas une occasion de te foutre de ma gueule. Moi je trouvais Racine bien plus passionnant que tes insultes et moqueries, répliqua Harry.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Potter. Ce n'est pas par passion que tu prétextais allé à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre, tu me fuyais et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Et c'est maintenant que tu viens me poser la question ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé pendant cette fameuse année ?

Ne change pas la conversation. J'ai déjà eu du mal à venir ici alors réponds simplement.

Je ne suis pas ton chien. Le temps que tu as mis à te convaincre de venir me posé cette question ne me regarde pas. Je me fous de savoir que tu y as pensé pendant les trois dernières années. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne répondrais pas car cela me regarde et que tu me gène ; j'ai autre chose à faire que t'écouter disserter sur ma septième années d'étude. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que j'ai vécu et l'état d'éprit que j'avais. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de chez moi et me laisser tranquille. »

La voix était dure. Harry usait de tout son talent d'acteur pour cacher la profonde surprise qu'il éprouvait. Il cachait aussi son trouble.

Il fallait dire que Malfoy était beau à damer un saint. Ses cheveux blonds libérés de tout gel tombaient avec grâce sur sa nuque alors que d'autres mèches lui barraient les yeux. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et brillait sous la lumière de la pièce. Elle paraissait si douce. De plus le blond avait enfilé une chemise bleu nuit en soie qui laissait tout deviner de son torse galbé ainsi qu'un magnifique pantalon de lin noir qui moulait divinement ses jambes fines et musclées, et son postérieur rebondit.

Oui Malfoy était vraiment à damer.

Harry tellement plongé dans sa contemplation ne se rendit compte qu'après avoir senti les lèvres de l'ange sur les siennes que celui-ci l'embrassait.

Il resta interdit. C'était un de ses rêves les plus fous –mis à part le mariage, les enfants... à il y avait aussi la partie plumar à ne pas oublier ! Le nombre de douche froide qu'il avait du s'infliger pour calmer l'ardeur de son bas ventre ! 

Une langue chaude et avide coupa court à ses réflexions déplacées. Elle s'insinuait entre ses lèvres pour aller explorer sa grotte buccale. Lorsqu'elle trouva sa compagne elle se mit à danser avec celle-ci dans un ballet des plus sensuelle.

Harry ne savait plus où se placer. Les mains de Draco avaient migré dans son dos et le caressaient doucement de façon circulaire. Les siennes pendaient toujours lamentablement le long de son corps. Seule sa bouche semblait réceptive aux caresses qu'elle recevait et y répondait de sa seule initiative. Son cerveau était totalement déconnecté, pas un neurone ne fonctionnait. Il était complètement amorphe, seule sa langue et ses lèvres bougeaient. Puis il sentit une main chaude et douce passer sous son pull pour aller caresser la peau douce de son bas dos. Sa peau s'enflamma. Se fut la reconnections à la réalité. Ses neurones s'étaient remis en marche et commençaient même à surchauffer.

Harry clignât des yeux, yeux qu'il n'avait pas fermés. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et violemment il repoussa le blond.

Haletants ils se fixèrent.

Harry tremblait de colère.

« Casse-toi ! »

Sa voix était calme, beaucoup trop calme.

« Harry... »

Essaya lamentablement Draco.

« JE T'AI DIS DE TE CASSER ! Ça t'amuses tellement de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ?! Oui j'aime les hommes Malfoy. Je te conseil de quitter définitivement ma vie si tu veux sauver ta jolie petite gueule.

- Harry attends...

- CASSE-TOI ! »

La tête baissée Draco se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement que le brun désignait de sa main tendue et tremblante de colère. Il l'ouvrit et la passa. Au moment ou il allait la refermer, il se retourna et plongea ses yeux de glace dans les deux émeraudes vibrantes.

« Je ne regretterais jamais ce que je viens de faire. Et je te préviens que je ne te lâcherais pas. »

La porte se ferma.

Harry resta planté dans son salon, les yeux exorbités de colère, le teint blême et les lèvres tremblantes.

D'un coup un voile de tristesse voila ses beaux yeux. Ils s'emplirent de larmes et celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à rouler le long de ses joues.

D'un mouvement rageur il les balaya des ses joues.

Toujours avec rage et tristesse il remonta sa manche pour regarder l'heure. Il lui restait environ une heure et demi. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres encore rouges et boursouflées du baisé qu'il venait d'échanger avec l'homme de sa vie. Homme qu'il venait de raillé de cette même vie.

Il avait eu peur. C'était bête mais c'était le cas. Une peur tenace qui vous prend aux tripes et que ne vous lâche pas de si tôt. Une peur qui se répand tell un poison dans l'âme. La peur des sentiments réciproques. La peur de la blague. La peur du cœur brisé.

Nouveau soupir.

* * *

Lorsque Roxane vu le jeune brun arriver les yeux rouges elle le fixa avec étonnement. D'un regard Harry lui fit comprendre de ne pas poser de questions. Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle lui demanda s'il avait résolu les problèmes d'argent, de papiers... La réponse fut positive. Harry étant Harry il avait le droit à un traitement de faveur. Toutes les questions administratives avaient été réglées à une vitesse étonnante et sans qu'on lui pose de question. Pour plus de sûreté il avait quand même lancé un sort de dissimulation puissant. Le sort consistait à supprimer toute trace que son utilisateur voulait faire disparaître. En prime, il dissimulerait aussi sa destination ainsi que son départ. Il doutait que même Dumbledore arrive à le lever.

Le voyage se passa bien. Arrivé à Calais ils durent prendre un taxi pour se rendre dans la capitale.

Les deux jours qui suivirent leur arrivé Roxane vit visiter Harry pour lui changer les idées. Ils allèrent au Louvre, montèrent à pied la Tour Effel, firent les Champs Élysée et bien sûr Roxane le fit assister à la représentation du Cid au théâtre de Iéna.

Ils passèrent de bon moment et la douleur d'Harry diminua un peu.

* * *

Roxane arriva dans un appartement simple qui servait de salle de cour à Marc le prof de diction de James.

Cela faisait trois moi qu'elle était revenue avec le jeune homme et elle avait obligé celui-ci à prendre des cours pour apprendre à mieux posé sa voix ainsi qu'à bien articuler. Elle lui avait donc conseillé Marc qui était un ami.

L'homme qui approchait de la soixantaine était un ancien acteur de la comédie française. Il avait joué avec Gérard Philipe Le Cid. C'était un homme bourru qui faisait enrager le pauvre James.

« Non et non James ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas appuyer sur le s. Cela doit couler tout seul aller recommence.

- Si six scies scient six cyprès, six cent six scies scient six cent six cyprès, répéta pour la sixième fois de la journée le jeune homme.

- C'est mieux ! Maintenant tu vas me réciter intelligiblement le grain d'orge.

- Dis-moi gros gras grand grain d'orge quand te dégrogragrangraindorgeras-tu ? Je me dégrogragrangraindorgerais quand tout les gros gras grands grains d'orge se seront dégrogragrangraindorgés. »

La bouche du brun s'ouvrait au maximum insistant sur toutes les syllabes.

Roxane souriait. Le pauvre était devenu bien docile.

« Bonjour Marc ! Je suis venu récupérer mon protégé. »

James lui lança un regard désespéré qui signifiait clairement : Pitié sort moi de là !

« Hum encore un petit exercice d'articulation et je te le laisse. »

Evans tourna la tête pour le regarder avec effarement.

« Commença encore un ! J'en ai fais plus de vingt aujourd'hui ! Dix fois j'ai du recommencé l'histoire des Papous parce que vous n'étiez pas content !

- Les Papous ? Demanda innocemment la blonde faisant un clin d'œil au vieil homme.

- Oui les papous ! Chez les papous il y a des papous et des pas papous. Chez les papous il y a des papous papa et des papous pas papa et des pas papous papa et des pas papous pas papa. (Et l'auteur s'arrête là car elle en a marre de taper ça !)...

- Merci Evans, se sera tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara le vieil homme grandement amusé. »

Harry se retourna vers Roxane lui lançant un regard colérique.

« Traîtresse ! »

La blonde s'inclina en une révérence.

« À ton service Ryry ! »

Le jeune brun grogna et Marc soupira.

« Le jour ou je comprendrais ce surnom les autruches pourront voler. Enfin ce qui compte c'est que le petit soit près pour son casting !

- Pas la peine, répliqua Roxane en souriant.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le survivant, les sourcils froncés.

- T'es déjà pris pour le rôle.

- QUOI ? S'écria James.

- J'ai vu François, le metteur en scène, aujourd'hui et dès qu'il t'a vu, il a décidé de te prendre, expliqua t-elle.

- Sans chercher à savoir s'il est doué ou pas ! Il est fou ! Déclara le vieil homme en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Fou oui. Fou de ses fesses !

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Harry.

- Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait ton petit cul musclé parfaitement existant ! »

Potter cru vraiment qu'il allait s'étouffer.

« Mais je ne veux pas être pris pour mes fesses ! Je veux être pris pour mes capacités théâtrales. »

La jeune fille ne pue se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour se calmer. Harry attendait ses explications en tapant du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Mais non ! Il t'a entendu réciter un passage d'Antigone d'Anouilh et il a été envoûté. Mais il est vrai qu'il trouve ta croupe craquante. »

Evans rougi violemment.

« Et j'aurais quel rôle ? Questionna t-il faisant fit du commentaire.

- Tu tiendras le rôle de Créon et moi celui d'Antigone. La première répétition aura lieu dans trois jours. »

* * *

François était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux déjà grisonnent et aux yeux pétillant de malice.

Harry et Roxane avaient appris à le connaître pendant les six mois qu'avaient duré les répétitions. Il était passionné par le monde du théâtre et s'amusait comme un gosse à diriger ses acteurs.

Aujourd'hui s'était la dernière répétition et tout le monde paniquait.

Roxane croyait avoir oublié tout son texte, James avait peur de tomber sur scène, (allez savoir pourquoi !) et les autres tremblaient à l'idées de jouer devant un centaine de spectateur.

Seul le metteur en scène était confiant et leur donnait des conseilles de dernières minutes.

« James tu dois la secouer comme un prunier pour lui faire entendre raison pas lui tenir gentiment le bras comme si tu allais l'embrasser ! Rox un peu de bon sens ! Antigone sait qu'elle va mourir alors évite de parler à Hémon comme s'ils allaient se revoir le soir même... »

La premier allait avoir le lieu le lendemain et même s'ils allaient jouer dans un petit théâtre de la région parisienne, le TOP de Boulogne Billancourt (Théâtre de l'Ouest parisien) et que celui-ci n'avait pas une grande renommé, tous les acteurs stressaient maladivement. En faite le Théâtre n'était qu'à quelques minutes de l'appartement que partageait Harry et Roxane. (Même pas deux minutes en faite ! Je prends le théâtre de ma ville chérie ! Et leur appart c'est le mien !) (Le théâtre de Boulogne venait d'ouvrire en 2000. Maintenant il y de très bonnes pièces qui y passent.)

* * *

La dernière scène venait de se terminer. Antigone était morte, Hémon –son fiancer- s'était donné la mort sur son corps, Eurydice aussi avait mit fin à ses jours en apprennent la mort de son fils et Créon devait continuer sa vie avec ces disparitions sur le cœur. Ses vies qui avaient disparues par sa faute sans qu'il puisse les sauver.

Derrière le rideau fermer les acteurs attendaient, tremblant, la réaction du public. Enfin le lourd tissu se souleva et ils s'avancèrent pour saluer. Une slave d'applaudissement les accueillirent. Les spectateurs s'étaient levés et applaudissaient à tout rompre.

Le premier succès. Le cœur léger.

* * *

Trois ans était passé.

James Evans avait 24 ans et Roxane 25. Tous deux étaient des tragédiens reconnus.

Ils avaient joué, toujours ensembles, Antigone d'Anouilh, Andromaque de Racine, le Cid de Corneille et s'apprêtaient pour la répétition générale de Cyrano de Bergerac.

Le fait qu'ils ne se séparaient jamais avait fait jaser et les journalistes, qui ne les lâchaient plus, les avaient déclaré fiancer. Enfin ça s'était avant que tout le monde découvre que le désormais grand James Evans, tombeur de ses dames, était gay. Et cela faisait un an que tout le monde le savait.

En effet, Ryry qui contait bon nombre d'admiratrices grotesques et niaises (pas toutes je vous rassure !) avait vu sa préférence sexuel dévoilé au grand jour à cause d'une de ses bourdes.

Alice Nigaude de Niaise, sa plus fervente et plus collante fan, lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Harry qui était épuisé et de très méchante humeur l'avait envoyé paître en lui répliquant qu'il aimait les hommes.

Outrée et dégoûté la (grosse vache !) jeune fille avait vendu l'information aux journalistes.

Franck son agent et celui de Rox avait été littéralement abattu. La jeune fille, elle, n'avait rien négativé et avait dit d'attendre les réactions. Celles-ci ne se firent pas attendre. La plus part des adultes s'en moquait, ce qui leur importaient était son jeu d'acteur. Les ados eux avaient été plus durs, certain tenant même des propos homophobes. Mais les autres s'en moquait comme les adultes.

Une jeune fille avait même déclaré à la télé que ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de fantasmer sur son corps de dieu bien au contraire.

Les journalistes avaient quand même voulu avoir la réaction de Roxane et avaient arrêté les deux acteurs à la fin d'une de leur représentation.

« Melle Roxane que cela vous fait-il de savoir que votre partenaire aime les hommes ? »

La jeune fille avait pâlit et placer sa main devant sa bouche.

« Mon Jamesi aime les hommes !? S'était-elle écrié. »

Les reporteurs avaient paru gêné.

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

Mais Roxane ne les écoutait plus et c'était tourner vers le jeune homme dont il était question.

« James comment à tu pus me faire ça ! Alors que je venais de t'annoncer l'arriver prochaine de notre enfant ! »

Harry avait lancé des regards noirs aux fauteurs de trouble.

« Vous étiez obliger de lui dire ? Demanda t-il énervé. »

Les journalistes ne savaient plus où se mettre. La scène avait été filmée et passait en directe.

Les deux complices avaient éclaté de rires devant leurs têtes déconfites et horrifiées.

« Je me moque bien que James soit gay ou pas. C'est mon meilleur ami et je ne supporterais pas qu'on salisse son image à cause de sa sexualité. Ce qui compte est qu'il fasse bien son travaille et que les gens aiment à le voir sur scène le reste ne regard que lui. Avait déclaré Rox après qu'ils se soient calmé. »

L'affaire avait été casée et plus personnes ne s'en préoccupaient.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de leur cohabitation et de leur travaille en commun Harry et Roxane avait appris à se connaîtrent.

Harry savait qu'il fallait à la jeune fille au moins trois heures d'ordinateur par jour et deux heures de lecture. Il savait aussi que son frère et elle s'était réconcilier et qui communiquaient par lettres.

Le brun adorait Rox. Elle était joyeuse, têtu, insolente et doué.

Il s'était confié à elle. Lui avait tout raconté. Son amour pour Malfoy, la peur qui l'avait saisi lorsque celui-ci l'avait embrassé...

Elle avait écouté sans mots dire, avait acquiescé à certaine affirmation, pesté contre d'autres mais n'avait jamais jugé. Et Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

Ils avaient changé pendant ses années passées ensembles.

Harry avait prit en maturité et en sagesse. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant un peu en dessous des épaules. Il s'était fait plus confiant aussi, le théâtre aidant beaucoup.

Roxane, elle, était plus ouverte qu'au début de leur cohabitation. Elle parlait plus facilement de son passé omettant quand même le nom de sa famille. Elle lui avait parlé de son frère. De ses années passées près de lui sans pouvoir lui parler ou même l'approcher par ordre de son père. De sa mère qui l'avait protégé mais qui n'avait rien pu faire lorsque son père avait décidé de l'abandonner. De sa famille d'adoption qui avait toujours été là pour elle et qui maintenant encore la soutenait. De son ami qui l'avait soutenu lui aussi et qui l'avait aidé dans ses études d'actrice. Cet ami qui était maintenant leur agent.

Franck était un joyeux drille. Il avait tous de suite crue au don théâtrale de James et l'avait pris sous son aille comme il l'avait fait avec Roxane. Il avait deux an de plus que les deux autres et leur servait de Boué de secours.

Ryry avait vite vu que Franck avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers la blonde. Mais malgré la cour que lui faisait l'homme la jeune fille restait de marbre, faisant comme si elle ne remarquait rien. Il n'était pourtant pas laid. Le corps bien fait, la peau légèrement hâlée, les cheveux châtain claire et les yeux bleus foncés, il était même plutôt beau.

Potter avait demandé à Rox pourquoi elle ignorait ses avances et elle lui avait tout simplement répondu :

« Au lieu de me tourner au tour comme un rapace il ferait mieux d'être directe ! C'est tout ce que j'attends. »

* * *

On était le jour de la première de Cyrano qui se jouait à la comédie française.

James et sa partenaire de planche attendaient dans la loge qu'ils partageaient les dernières consignes.

Pendant que Roxane lisait pour la dixième fois Entretien avec un vampire Evans jeta un regard à la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture d'un magazine que les mots « Les hits des hommes » recouvraient. Il s'en saisit et commença à le feuilleter. La blonde intriguée par le bruit qu'il avait fait en prenant la revu leva la tête de son bouquin.

« T'inquiet Ryry, tu restes indétroné (ça existe ce mot ?).

- Vrai ? Questionna l'homme en continuant son feuilletage.

- Ouais ! Tu es toujours le plus beau cul d'Europe et plus belle gueule de France !

- Très drôle !

- Je ne fais que répéter les mots inscrit sur ce torchon. »

Et elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

Franck arriva alors dans la pièce.

« Vous savez l'ami d'on je vous ai parlé, l'anglais qui s'occupe de l'entreprise familiale.

- Accouche Franck on n'a pas que ça à faire, râla Roxane.

- Et bien il est à Paris en ce moment.

- Oui et alors ? Demanda Harry en jetant son magazine à la poubelle.

- Il s'appelle comment déjà ton copain, questionna la blonde en fermant son bouquin.

- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Il se nomme Draco Malfoy. »

Un lourd silence s'abatis sur la pièce. James était devenu aussi pâle que Roxane, les yeux perdu dans le vide.

« Tu as dit qu'il s'appelait comment ? Le ton du brun était hésitant et tremblant.

- Draco Malfoy, il va venir tout à l'heure à la représentation. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ? Lui m'a dis qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de toi. Il a vu tes fesses dans le magazine mais pas ton visage. Il ne connaît pas James mais il te connaît toi Rox. »

Le visage livide de Harry se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille alors que l'agent la fixait avec jalousie.

« Ah oui ?! Répliqua la jeune fille en regardant ses ongles.

- Oui ! Il a sauté au ciel lorsque je lui ai montré ta photo. (J'en avais pas une de James alors j'ai pas pu lui montré.) Il a même faillit me tuer que... Eh bien heu...

- Oui ?! Insista la jeune fille avec sadisme. Quand tu lui à dis que quoi ?

- C'est qui pour toi ! Demanda vivement l'homme.

- Oui Rox c'est qui pour toi ! Imita Evans en ayant peur de comprendre.

- Mon frère jumeau, répondit simplement la jeune fille. Toi Ryry tu va jouer la pièce comme si de rien n'était ! Je ne veux pas te voir bafouiller sur scène simplement parce qu'il est là !

- Tu aurais pu me le dire enfin ! S'écria le jeune homme en se levant violemment.

- Et pourquoi te l'aurais-je dis ?

- Parce que tu sais que je l'aime !!! Hurla alors Potter.

- Tu as encore une chance Harry ! Ne la gâche pas ! »

Franck qui ne comprenait rien passait de l'un à l'autre. Il était soulagé de savoir que Draco n'était que le frère de sa dulcinée.

* * *

Harry était très nerveux. Il le voyait assis dans l'un des meilleures places du théâtre. La pièce avait déjà commencé et il allait bientôt entrer en scène. Il espérait sincèrement que malgré le costume qu'il portait et le faux nez qu'on lui avait collé Draco allait le reconnaître.

Une voix le fit retourner sur terre.

« MONTFLEURY : (_après avoir salué, jouant le rôle de Phédon_)  
Heureux qui loin des cours, dans un lieu solitaire,  
Se prescrit a soi-même un exil volontaire,  
Et qui, lorsque Zéphire a souffle sur les bois...

UNE VOIX : (Au milieu du parterre)  
Coquin, ne t'ai-je pas interdit pour un mois?

_Stupeur. Tout le monde se retourne. Murmures. (Harry entend sa voix s'élever dans le théâtre. Les spectateurs sursautent._

VOIX DIVERSES : Hein?--Quoi?--Qu'est-ce?...

_On se lève dans les loges, pour voir_

CUIGY : C'est lui!

LE BRET : (_Terrifier_)  
Cyrano! 

LA VOIX : Roi des pitres!  
Hors de scène a l'instant! (Le personnage devient lui, son rôle lui coule dans les veines.)

TOUTE LA SALLE : (_indigné_)  
Oh!

MONTFLEURY : Mais...

LA VOIX : Tu récalcitres?

VOIX DIVERSES : (_Du parterre, des loges_)  
Chut!--Assez!--Montfleury, jouez!--ne craignez rien!. . .

MONTFLEURY : (_d'une voix mal assurée_)  
'Heureux qui loin des cours dans un lieu sol . . . '

LA VOIX : (_plus menaçante_)  
Eh bien!  
Faudra-t-il que je fasse, o Monarque des drôles,  
Une plantation de bois sur vos épaules?

_Une canne au bout d'un bras jaillit au-dessus des têtes_

MONTFLEURY : (d'une voix de plus en plus faible)  
'Heureux qui...'

_La canne s'agite_

LA VOIX : Sortez!

LE PARTERRE : Oh!

MONTFLEURY : (_s'étranglant_)  
'Heureux qui loin des cours...'

CYRANO : (Surgissant du parterre, debout sur une chaise, les bras croises, son  
feutre en bataille, la moustache hérisse, le nez terrible)  
Ah! Je vais me fâcher!... (Le brun entre enfin en scène. Le premier regard qu'il croise est un regard argenté qui lui fait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Il détourne les yeux et se replonge dans son rôle conscient du regard brûlant que Draco pose sur lui.)

_Sensation a sa vue »_

* * *

La pièce était finie. Les trois heures qu'elle avait durée était passé. Le publique avait ovationné les acteurs. Un autre succès.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui faisait trembler Harry dans la loge que Roxane avait déserté. Se n'était pas cela qui avait fait ce former dans sa gorge cette boulle d'appréhension.

Ce qui rendait Harry si nerveux c'était les pas qu'il entendait s'approcher de la pièce où il se trouvait, c'était cette main qui se levait pour frapper contre la porte, c'était ces coups qui résonnaient dans la salle, c'était la personne qui se tenait derrière cette porte fermée et qui attendait qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

Draco.

* * *

Voilà ! J'AIME PAS CE TRUC !!! La première partie ça va mais quand Harry arrive en France sa part en sucette ! Enfin dites toujours ce que vous en avez pensé ! Un petit commentaire ?

Prochain chapitre : Sorte de point de vu de Draco !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Zoo.


	2. Chapitre deux

* * *

Auteure : Toujours la même !! Môa !

Base : Ryry Popote ! Du 1 au 5!!

Titre : Le vers qu'il faut laisser s'envoler ! ( Edmond Rostand. Cyrano de Bergerac Acte I Scène IV)

Couple : Devinez ! Quel est mon couple fétiche ? Bingo !! C'est Draky-mamôur vs Ryry-chouchou!! (_Trad habituel : Harry Potter vs Draco Malfoy._ Pff c'est la même chose !!)

Rating : R !! Miam !! :)

Disclaimer : Bon il y a 999999 demande pour Dray avant la mienne alors j'essaye pour Harry ! Comment ça il y a aussi 999999 demandes avant la mienne ? Quoi JKR refuse toujours de nous donner à nous, pauvre auteur de fics que nous sommes, ses personnages ?!! On aura essayé au moins !! -- Sinon tous les magnifiques textes qui ponctuent le mien sont à leur auteur respectif ! Et Roxane est à moi !!

Résumer (De mon chef d'œuvre !! _Tu recommences !_ Moi ?! Mais pas du tout !!) : « James Evans ! Tu ne connais pas James Evans, Draco !? Mais il s'agit du meilleur tragédien de ces dix dernières années ! Il est anglais comme toi et en plus il a le plus beau fessier au monde ! » Slash HPDM

Note de môa :

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre deux de mon petit bébé ! C'est l'avant dernier ! RARs à la fin !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco Malfoy regarda par une des fenêtres du Manoir. Il était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil moelleux du salon. Sur les vitres de la fenêtre des gouttes de pluie glissaient. De la bouée s'était formée sur celles-ci attestant de la chaleur qu'il régnait dans la pièce et du froid qui faisait ça loi au dehors.

Quatre ans.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'Harry avait disparu le lendemain de sa visite.

Quatre ans qu'il le faisait chercher.

Mais rien.

Pas une trace, pas un signe, pas une poussière prouvant sa présence sur terre. Rien mis à part les sortilèges de dissimulation et d'anonymat que le jeune homme avait lancé. Et personne pour les lever ses maudits sortilèges. Même Dumbledore était resté coi devant la puissance et la précision de ses sorts.

Rien.

Seule le vide.

Le vide dans le cœur de Malfoy.

Pourquoi était-il partit quand Harry le lui avait demandé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté pour lui expliquer ses sentiments ? Même s'il l'avait rejeté, cela aurait mieux valut que cette absence.

La voix de sa mère le coupa dans ses pensées.

« Draco. »

Le blond secoua la tête et se tourna vers Narcissa qui lui faisait face.

« Oui mère ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment, demanda doucement la dame.

- Je t'ai déjà dit mère que tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé Harry Potter je ne me lirais avec personne.

- Je sais bien Draco mais je voudrais voir mes petits enfants avant de mourir.

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi mère. Tu sais bien que je suis gay et de plus tu n'es absolument pas à l'article de la mort !

- Dans le monde magique les hommes aussi bien que les femmes peuvent porter des enfants. Il faut, bien entendu, que ce soit deux hommes ensemble, répliqua doucement la femme.

- Je sais mais je n'en aurais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, répliqua Draco en se levant. Et puis si ça se trouve ma sœur ta déjà comblé dans tes vœux de grand-mère.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais réussi à prendre contacte avec elle ? Elle ne t'a pas dit si elle s'était marié ?

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle est très bavarde sur sa vie et je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas que je m'infiltre dans celle-ci. Je sais juste qu'elle vie en France et qu'elle à un bon travaille et un collègue géniale avec des fesses à tomber. Elle nous a pardonné mais il lui faut du temps pour te revoir.

- Bien sûr. La femme soupira. Ça a dû être si dure pour elle durant ces années.

- Oui ! Je vais en France demain pour une durée indéterminée. Frank m'a invité à aller voir Cyrano de Bergerac, il paraît que les acteurs sont splendides. Il est leur agent.

- Frank... Ah ! Le moldu avec qui tu t'es lié d'amitié lors d'un de tes voyages d'affaires.

- Oui, c'est ça. Au revoir mère. »

* * *

Le train roulait à grande vitesse. (C'est normal s'est un TGV !! _Mon dieu sauvé moi de cette débile !!_) Les paysages défilaient sans que Malfoy ai le temps de les voir. Mais cela l'importait peu vu qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait d'ailleurs choisi les transports moldus pour pouvoirs réfléchir tranquille.

En ce moment il était à Poudlard des années plutôt. Dans la bibliothèque pour être plus précis, dans la diagonale parfaite d'un certain brun aux yeux verts.

Cela faisait deux mois déjà qu'il venait l'observer alors qu'il lisait passionnément ses pièces théâtrales qui lui prenait tout son temps.

Draco avait été surprit de voir le survivant se défiler à ses insultes. Il était vite devenu jaloux de ces bouquins qui eux avaient toute son attention. Jaloux aussi de savoir que les belles mains de Harry les parcouraient chaques jours alors que lui-même n'avait plus le droit à ne serait ce qu'un regard. Ces pensées l'avaient terrifié un temps puis il c'était rendu compte qu'elles n'étaient pas si nouvelles : En sixième année il faisait déjà une fixation sur les fesses fermes et rebondies de sa Némésis. (Non l'auteure ne fait pas une fixation sur les fesses de Potty, elle aussi ! lol) Et cela avait duré ! Son postérieur était même devenu un de ses principaux fantasme.

Malfoy avait donc décidé d'espionner Harry. À chaque fois que le brun se rendait à la bibli le blond le suivait et comme le griffi avait sa table attitrée, Draco se plaçait toujours à la même place. Il avait du virer plusieurs fois des Serdaigles de cette dite place.

Son obsession pour Harry Potter l'avait vite conduit à ce questionner sur ses sentiments et il avait découvert avec horreur et résignation qu'il était totalement fou du binoclard.

Il avait caché ce sentiment au plus profond de son cœur persuadé qu'il ne serait jamais partagé.

Il avait quand même tenu trois ans après Poudlard. Trois ans pendant lesquels il avait travaillé avec acharnement pour faire repartir du bon pied l'entreprise familiale que lui avait léguée son père et rechercher tenacement sa sœur.

Mais un beau brun aux yeux de jade hantait perpétuellement ses jours et ses nuits, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Draco Malfoy avait donc craqué un soir, alors que Harry venait de recevoir son diplôme.

Il s'était rendu chez Granger mais celle-ci lui avait déclaré qu'il l'avait manqué de peu. Elle lui avait donc donné son adresse.

Le blond s'y était rendu en courant.

Il avait fait face à sa porte avec crainte et détermination. Mais il lui avait fallut attendre.

Puis Harry se montra. Et s'en suivit une discussion décousue de tout sens pendant que le survivant remplissait une grande malle.

Après maintes phrases crier, murmurer, bafouiller... Potter c'était tu et l'avait regardé avec envi et passion.

Le sang de Draco avait pulsé dans son cœur et ses veines et sans qu'il puise réfléchir une seconde il s'était retrouvé à embrasser son ange avec ferveur. Ange qui lui-même avait répondu avec tout autant de passion.

Moment bénit.

Moment honnit.

Il était la damnation de son âme et la rédemption de son corps.

Un court moment de paradis. Moment brisé par l'ange lui-même.

Sous les paroles dures du jeune homme son cœur c'était brisé et malgré sa détermination à prouver ses sentiments pour l'autre une partie de lui avait déjà abandonné l'idée même qu'Harry pourrait l'apprécier.

Pas avec le regard de pure haine et de colère qu'avaient lancé ses beaux yeux noirs en cet instant.

Toute la nuit durant Draco avait noyé son désespoir dans l'alcool.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il s'était levé et que ses yeux encore brouillés d'alcool il avait vu les yeux bleus remplit d'angoisse de Dumby son cœur avait loupé un battement et immédiatement dégrisé, il avait su que quelque chose était arrivé. Le directeur lui avait appris le départ secret de Potter.

Le dragon se confia au vieil homme, lui faisant par de son amour, de ses déchirements... Albus avait compatit. (J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était pessimiste !)

Le soutient de l'homme ces dernières années avait été fondamental pour la santé morale du blond.

Il avait repris espoir et n'était pas devenu une loque ne vivant qu'avec ses souvenirs. Le vieux fou l'avait obligé à voir de l'avant et à ce concentrer sur son travail et passé de bons moments avec ses amis.

C'était donc un Draco Malfoy encore fou de sa Némésis mais saint de corps et d'esprit qui arriva à Paris. (Pas de dépression ou autre truc du genre !!)

Pendant ses quatre années il avait attendu, et attendait toujours, des nouvelles de Potter mais avait aussi agrandit son entreprise, avait correspondu avec sa sœur qui lui avait écrit de sa propre initiative était sorti avec des amis et s'en était fait. Il n'avait pas vie reclus ni même solitaire. Il avait vécu la seule vie normale que l'on peu avoir avec une peine de cœur.

* * *

La gare n'était vraiment pas remplie. Elle était au contraire presque désertique. Draco lança un regard à l'horloge du bâtiment pour ce rendre compte que son train avait près de dix minutes d'avance et il savait que Franck n'était pas du genre ponctuel. Il poussa un soupir, saisit son bagage et se dirigea vers l'un des relais librairies qui pullulaient dans la station.

Le blond regarda les magasines qui se déployait dans un présentoir à l'entrée de la boutique. Une revue attira particulièrement son attention. Sur sa couverture s'étalait en grand : « Les hits des hommes ».

Intrigué Malfoy s'en saisit et commença à le feuilleter. Il lut de 'passionnants' articles sur le mec le plus laid d'Europe, le mec le plus musclé de Grande Bretagne et la liste était encore longue. Consterné par la bêtise des moldus sur certains points, il s'apprêta à reposer avec dédain la revu lorsqu'il vit un gros plant sur le plus beau fessier des ces dix dernières années. Il survola alors l'article et en lu assez pour apprendre que ce derrière de dieu appartenait à James Evans grand acteur de théâtre et que c'était ça troisièmes années consécutives à la place du 'plus beau cul d'Europe'. L'article faisait aussi mention de sa place de plus belle gueule de France malgré ses origines anglaises.

Au moment ou le blond allait tourner la page pour ce rendre compte lui-même de la beauté faciale du jeune homme une main s'ablatie violemment sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

« Draco ! Comment ça va ? S'écria Franck alors qu'il étouffait le blond dans une étreinte digne d'un joueur de rugbys.

- Bien si tu me lâchais, réussi à sortir Malfoy alors que l'air commençait à ce raréfier dans ses poumons.

- Ah ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Répliqua le jeune homme lâchant enfin son ami et lui assénant un violent coup dans le dos –qui devait être considéré comme une tape amicale- ignorant totalement la remarque sarcastique de Draco.

- Oui, répondit Malfoy en essayant de reprendre son souffle. »

Il remis la magasine à ça place, légèrement froissé.

« Ah ! Tu lisais ce navet ! Rigola Franck. »

Draco hocha la tête et ils partirent tous deux en direction de la voiture du Français, celui-ci ayant prit la valise du blond.

« Tient ça me fais penser ! Tu n'as pas vu si James Evans a été nominé ?

- Si ! Il est le plus beau cul d'Europe et la plus belle gueule de France.

- Il va être ravi ! Ricana l'agent.

- Pourquoi tu le connais ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis son agent !

- Et il est doué ? »

Franck stoppa et se retourna pour faire face à son invité. Il le dévisagea incrédule.

« Ne me dit pas Draco que tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de James Evans ?!! »

Le blond haussa les épaules et repris sa marche.

« Non je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, répondit-il calmement.

- James Evans ! Tu ne connais pas James Evans, Draco !? Mais il s'agit du meilleur tragédien de ces dix dernières années ! Il est anglais comme toi et en plus il a le plus beau fessier au monde ! S'écria Franck en rattrapant le dragon.

- Ah ! Répliqua Draco pas plus intéressé que ça même s'il devait avouer que l'homme avait des fesses à damner.

- Si je n'étais pas hétéro, si mon cœur n'était pas déjà pris et s'il n'était pas déjà fou amoureux j'aurais bien tenté ma chance continua son ami alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa voiture.

- Tu as oublié : s'il était gay. Beaucoup de si !! Déclara amuser Malfoy. »

Franck secoua la tête en signe de négation et mis sans douceur le sac de Draco dans le coffre.

« Ça je le sais déjà !

- Et toi, son agent, tu te permes de le crier sur les toits, répliqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne tu sais et je ne savais pas que tu te considérais comme étant le centre du monde.

- Très drôle, dit ironiquement l'ex serpentard. »

* * *

« Au faite je ne t'ai même pas demandé des nouvelles de ta mère ! Elle va bien ? Demanda l'agent alors qu'ils dépassaient Roland Garos et tournaient vers le bois de Boulogne.

- Oui elle se porte à merveille. Et toi qui est cette mystérieuse fille qui te fais tourner la tête depuis un sacré temps déjà ?! J'espère que je pourrais rencontrer la future mère de tes enfants ! Ria Draco en regardant par la portière les immeubles qui défilaient maintenant devant lui.

- Très drôle ! Vraiment hilarant ! Grogna Franck. »

Il tourna et le blond eu tout le loisir d'admiré le magnifique collège saint Joseph du Parchamp ou l'auteur a passé cinq ans de sa vie. Information qui passe au-dessus de la tête de ses chers lecteurs qui eux ne veulent savoir qu'un chose : Quand aura lui le face à face Harry/Draco ! Pff je suis une incomprise !

« C'est l'impression que ma donné ta lettre ! J'ai même cru au début que tu m'invitais à ton mariage et non pas a la représentation De Cyrano de Bergerac ! Continua Draco.

- Si tu continu comme ça je ne te la présenterais pas ! Bougonna Franck.

- Tu meures d'envi de me la présenter ! Ria le blond.

- MMhppfff !! Ne lui sort pas ce genre de chose je ne lui ai toujours pas dit que je l'aimais ! En plus je suis son agent.

- On n'est pas dans la merde ! S'écria Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Franck réussi à trouver une place juste en face son immeuble, le 61 bis boulevard Jean Jaurès Boulogne Billancourt. (Et ça tient du miracle ! Non ce n'est pas mon adresse !)

Ils sortirent tous deux et l'agent alla prendre le bagage du blond.

Alors qu'ils attendaient pour traverser, Franck sorti son portefeuille de sa veste et le tendis à Draco. À l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de Roxane.

« C'est elle. Tu la verras ce soir, elle tient le rôle de Roxane dans la pièce. C'est aussi son prénom. Il y aura aussi James dans le rôle principal mais je n'ai pas de photo de lui sur moi ni à la maison d'ailleurs. Tu devras patienter pour découvrire sa gueule d'ange ! Déclara l'homme n'ayant pas remarquer les yeux exorbités de son ami lorsque ceux-ci s'était posé sur le cliché.

Il fallait dire que le choque était plutôt grand. Malgré les années passées Melle Malfoy n'avait pas changé et Malfoy frère l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI! Cria Draco faisant sursauter son hôte.

- Que ce pas t-il Draco ? S'inquiéta Franck.

- J'espère pour toi que tu t'es toujours tenu à carreau avec elle sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles, grinça le blond en rendant son portefeuille à son ami et en le menaçant du doigt. Quelques piétons les regardaient avec appréhension et curiosité.

- Tu l'as connais ?

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Prend garde à toi si je te vois traîné avec elle d'un peu trop près.

- Mais Draco...

- Pas de mais ! C'est moi qui décide ! »

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ma chère sœur ! Nous allons avoir une LONGUE discussion ce soir._

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes que Draco était arrivé au théâtre de Iéna. Franck l'avait accompagné mais était allé voir ses acteurs dans leur loge. Draco avait proposé de l'accompagner mais il lui avait répondu que les visiteurs ou fans n'étaient toléré qu'après la représentation. (C'est bien plus pratique !!)

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et décida qu'il était temps d'entrer.

Il entra donc et tendit son billet à une ouvreuse qui lui indiqua ça place dans la grande salle aux fauteuils de velours rouges et aux décorations d'or. Elle prit bien le temps de le reluquer et lui lança un regard qu'elle aurait voulu sensuelle mais qui lui donna la nausée.

Il fallait dire que Malfoy c'était mis sur son trente et un. Il portait un pantalon et une veste de lin noir. Cette même veste était ouverte sur un col roulé en cachemire d'un beau vert bouteille qui moulait à la perfection son torse de dieu grec. Son pantalon aussi était serré, particulièrement au niveau des fesses, et imprimait avec la même perfection ses jambes musclées et son postérieur agréable. La coupe des vêtements était parfaite.

Le dragon s'installa donc dans son fauteuil et attendit les trois coups coutumiers.

Il connaissait bien la pièce pour l'avoir lu à Poudlard. Son obsession pour Harry encore mais il en était tombé amoureux.

Les lumières de la salle finirent par se tamisé et les coups retentirent. Les lourds rideaux se levèrent et la pièce commença.

Roxane ne tarda pas à arriver vêtis d'une magnifique robe blanche au décolleté avantageux et aux broderies cousues au fils d'argent. Ses cheveux dorés avaient été relevés en une coiffure complexe et un collier de perle entourait délicatement sa gorge blanche.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur son frère elle se permit un petit sourire en coin et un léger hochement de tête comme pour le saluer.

Draco sera ses points sur les accoudoirs et lui lança un regard noir avant de se replonger dans la pièce.

Puis il entendit la voix de Cyrano s'élever dans la salle alors que celui-ci était toujours caché. Bizarrement son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à ce son, comme s'il reconnaissait cette voix.

Enfin James Evans nommer Cyrano pour l'heure fit son entrée.

Le souffle du blond se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il sentit son sang déserter son visage et son cœur tenter de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

Il était là. À quelques mètres. Si près. Et pourtant si loin.

Malgré le faux nez dont-il avait été obligé de s'affubler ainsi que son costume composé d'une longue et lourde cape, d'un feutre couvrant sa tête, de bottes en cuirs marrons aux rebords retournés, d'une chemise blanche bouffante et d'un pantalon de velours, le tout un peu usé et sale, il n'avait pas eu de mal à le reconnaître.

Harry Potter.

La première chose qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était entré sur scène étaient ses yeux, qu'il avait plongé dans les siens.

Ses beaux yeux verts brillants tel des émeraudes sous un rayon de pleine lune.

Il ne put détacher son regard de lui.

Il fut éblouit par son jeu et son talent. Avec lui les vers volaient avec grâce et légèreté.

Il avait un véritable don.

* * *

Cyrano de Bergerac, Edmond Rostand, Acte I Scène V (Une partie, Scène coupée)

LE BRET : Mais ou te mènera la façon dont tu vis?   
Quel système est le tien?

CYRANO : J'errais dans un méandre;   
J'avais trop de partis, trop compliques, a prendre;   
J'ai pris...

LE BRET : Lequel?

CYRANO : Mais le plus simple, de beaucoup.   
J'ai décide d'être admirable, en tout, pour tout!

LE BRET : (_Haussant les épaules_)   
Soit!-- Mais enfin, a moi, le motif de ta haine   
Pour Montfleury, le vrai, dis-le-moi!

CYRANO : (_Se levant_)   
Ce Silene,   
Si ventru que son doigt n'atteint pas son nombril,   
Pour les femmes encor se croit un doux peril,   
Et leur fait, cependant qu'en jouant il bredouille,   
Des yeux de carpe avec ses gros yeux de grenouille!. . .   
Et je le hais depuis qu'il se permit, un soir,   
De poser son regard, sur celle. . .Oh! j'ai cru voir   
Glisser sur une fleur une longue limace!

LE BRET : (_Stupéfait_)   
Hein? Comment? Serait-il possible?. . .

CYRANO : (_Avec un rire amer_)   
Que j'aimasse?. . .   
(_Changeant de ton et gravement_)   
J'aime.

LE BRET : Et peut-on savoir? Tu ne m'as jamais dit?...

CYRANO : Qui j'aime?... Réfléchis, voyons. Il m'interdit   
Le rêve d'être aime même par une laide,   
Ce nez qui d'un quart d'heure en tous lieux me précède;   
Alors, moi, j'aime qui?... Mais cela va de soi!   
J'aime--mais c'est forcé!--la plus belle qui soit!

LE BRET : La plus belle?...

CYRANO : Tout simplement, qui soit au monde!   
La plus brillante, la plus fine,   
(_Avec accablement_)   
la plus blonde!

LE BRET : Eh! Mon Dieu, quelle est donc cette femme?...

CYRANO : Un danger   
Mortel sans le vouloir, exquis sans y songer,   
Un piège de nature, une rose muscade   
Dans laquelle l'amour se tient en embuscade!   
Qui connaît son sourire a connu le parfait.   
Elle fait de la grâce avec rien, elle fait   
Tenir tout le divin dans un geste quelconque,   
Et tu ne saurais pas, Venus, monter en conque,   
Ni toi, Diane, marcher dans les grands bois fleuris,   
Comme elle monte en chaise et marche dans Paris!...

LE BRET : Sapristi! Je comprends. C'est clair!

CYRANO : C'est diaphane.

LE BRET : Magdeleine Robin, ta cousine? 

CYRANO : Oui,-- Roxane.

LE BRET : Eh bien, mais c'est au mieux! Tu l'aimes? Dis-le-lui!   
Tu t'es couvert de gloire a ses yeux aujourd'hui!

CYRANO : Regarde-moi, mon cher, et dis quelle espérance   
Pourrait bien me laisser cette protubérance!   
Oh! je ne me fais pas d'illusion!--Parbleu,   
Oui, quelquefois, je m'attendris, dans le soir bleu;   
J'entre en quelque jardin ou l'heure se parfume;   
Avec mon pauvre grand diable de nez je hume   
L'avril,--je suis des yeux, sous un rayon d'argent,   
Au bras d'un cavalier, quelque femme, en songeant   
Que pour marcher, a petits pas, dans de la lune,   
Aussi moi j'aimerais au bras en avoir une,   
Je m'exalte, j'oublie. . .et j'aperçois soudain   
L'ombre de mon profil sur le mur du jardin!

LE BRET : (_Ému_)   
Mon ami!...

CYRANO : Mon ami, j'ai de mauvaises heures!   
De me sentir si laid, parfois, tout seul...

LE BRET : (_Vivement, lui prenant la main_)   
Tu pleures?

CYRANO : Ah! Non, cela, jamais! Non, ce serait trop laid,   
Si le long de ce nez une larme coulait!   
Je ne laisserai pas, tant que j'en serai maître,   
La divine beauté des larmes se commettre   
Avec tant de laideur grossière!. . .Vois-tu bien,   
Les larmes, il n'est rien de plus sublime, rien,   
Et je ne voudrais pas qu'excitant la risée,   
Une seule, par moi, fut ridiculisée!. . .

LE BRET : Va, ne t'attriste pas! L'amour n'est que hasard!

CYRANO : (_Secouant la tête_)   
Non! J'aime Cléopâtre ai-je l'air d'un César?   
J'adore Bérénice ai-je l'aspect d'un Tite?

LE BRET :Mais ton courage! Ton esprit!--Cette petite   
Qui t'offrait la, tantôt, ce modeste repas,   
Ses yeux, tu l'as bien vu, ne te détestaient pas!

CYRANO : (_Saisi_)

C'est vrai!

LE BRET: He! Bien! Alors ?. . .Mais, Roxane, elle-même,   
Toute blême a suivi ton duel!

CYRANO: Toute blême?

LE BRET :Son cœur et son esprit déjà sont étonnes!   
Ose, et lui parle, afin...

CYRANO : Qu'elle me rie au nez ?   
Non!-- C'est la seule chose au monde que je craigne!

(Rien de très important. Simplement l'auteur qui avait envi de mettre une scène ! Et puis elle va bien avec Harry et Draco je trouve. Je remplace le nez par la cicatrice et le 'elle' par 'il'.)

* * *

La pièce est finie. Les spectateurs ont fait un triomphe. Draco est allé rejoindre Franck à la sortie de la pièce.

Celui-ci l'emmène vers la loge des deux vedettes.

Malfoy sent des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Il a la chaire de poule et ses mains, ainsi que ses jambes, tremblent. Plus il s'approche plus la boule qui c'est formé dans sa gorge se resserre. Il a du mal à respirer. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Tout d'un coup une main l'arrête dans sa marche. La main conduit à sa sœur. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Il veut-te voir seul. Bonne chance ptit frère ! »

Elle le pousse vers la porte et lui donne une tape dans le dos.

Draco avant tel un pantin. Ses yeux sont rivés sur cette porte qui le sépare de celui qu'il aime. Derrière ce panneau de bois si impressionnant se trouve ce qu'il attend depuis si longtemps.

Inconsciemment sa marche c'est faite plus rapide. Le sang pulse dans ses tempes.

Plus que trois pas. Deux. Un.

Sans qu'il puisse la dirigée sa main vient frappée sans violence la barrière qui l'empêche de rejoindre son homme.

Harry.

* * *

**Voilà ! Bizarre j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire tuer ! Faut pas tuer l'auteur elle y est pour rien !! C'était prévu comme ça depuis le début ! Je suis sadique !!! Et j'aime toujours pas !!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre (logiquement –logiquement- le dernier) Lemon ! Si ce n'est pas le dernier se sera l'avant dernier ! Mais pas plus de quatre chapitres pour ce fic ! J'ai prévenu !**

**Sinon : MERCI !! 31 reviews !! Wouuahh !! Moi qui croyais n'en récolter que 5 max !! Je suis très touché ! Vraiment Merci !**

RARs :

Merci à Lisandra, Hina Maxwell, Melusine2, Ornaluca, Tolkiane, crazysnape, Lalouve, anonyme, shetane, manehou, bubblegum712, lea, EternityDream, Sefadora Firewood, morrighan(anciennement Lilith, celine.s : Un énorme merci pour tous vos gentils mots ! Je suis vraiment très touché ! Contente que vous ne trouviez pas que cela part en sucette. Hum alors d'après vous je suis une sadique ? Moi je réponds présente ! Mouuahhahha ! Et je le reprouve ici ! Na ;p. Encore merci pour vos message! Pleins de poutoux bavoux et doux à tous/tes ! Zoo.

Enishi-Haru : Toi aussi ça te stresse les trucs de dictions! Moi j'ai fais deux ans de théâtre et on en faisait plus d'une demi-heure par cours. Le boulet !! La suite est là toute chaude ! ; D Mais oui ça va aller pour Dray et Ryry ! Enfin peut être ! Mouuahhahha ! Si ça se trouve Harry va tomber amoureux de Marc et Draco pour combler sa peine vas se réfugier en plein Groenland et il va finir éleveur de rênes là-bas marier avec sa bouteille de Vodka ! Jpeux pô dire !! Ouais s'est chiant que Harry soit toujours aurors ! Pour les 'Amis' de Ryry ?! Mais le fic n'est pas fini ! Mouahhahha ! Merci pour tes encouragement ! ça fais vraiment plaisir ! Gros kissous ! Zoo.

andadrielle : Ma chère andadrielle ! MERCHIII ! Que de beaux compliments !! (Zoo est aux anges ! _oh elle est morte qu'elle dommage !_ Conscience je te rappelle que si je meurs, tu viens avec moi ! _Beuuh !_) Ryry il est tellement paralysé qu'il ne peut pas aller ouvrir ! Hermione et Ron ? On sent balance ! Ça viendra après ! Elle est là la suite ! Encore un gros merci et pleins de bisous doux ! Zoo.

zaz : Zaz ? LA Zaz ? Celle de corbeille de fruits ? Celle de jouons avec thoru et Zaz ? Celle de Sable et Cluedo ? LA zaz ? C'est un honneur !! Si tu savais les fous rire que je me suis pété devant mon ordi grâce à tes fics !! Mémorable ! Merci pour ton petit mot ! Oui c'est zarb !!-- Pour Ryry tu as un peut de réponses ici et dans le prochain aussi ! Vilà ! Encore merci et pleins de ziboux ! Zoo.

Selann Yui : Moi accro aux fesse de Ryry ?!! Mais pas du tout où as-tu pêché ça ?!! (Regard innocent) Remarque celle de Dray sont pas mal... Merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ! Ziboux doux ! Zoo.

Miss Voldemorette : Elle est là la suiteuh ! Non trois chapitres c'est bien ! Peut être quatre mais pas plus ! 30 !! o.O Heu non ! Zoo elle a trop de fic à continuer !!-- Merci pour ton mot ! Big kissou ! Zoo.

Sélène: ça part pas en sucette?!! Mouais... Zoo toujours pas convaincu ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu adores ! ; ) Je compatis ! C'est vrai que ça doit être chiant d'entendre parler de Cyrano 24/24 h ! Moi je suis dedans depuis que je suis gosse à cause de mon père donc je suis presque dopé à cette pièce ! Voilà tu sais une partie de ma life ! Merci pour ton message ! Kissous bavoux ! Zoo.

mifibou : Non je ne pense pas les apprécier plus que toi ! Moi je ne vais jamais ou presque au théâtre ! J'y suis allé quatre fois dans ma vie ! C'est vrai que certaine partie on été dure à écrire ! Mais sinon ça va ! Merci beaucoup et pleins de bisous ! Zoo.

Sahada : Harry peut avoir sa chouette mais un serpent... O.o Non ! Déjà parce que ça colle pas à l'histoire et ensuite parce que l'auteure à la phobies des reptiles ! Vilà ! Merci pour ta review ! Zibou doux ! Zoo.

Momo13 : Merci pour le ruban bleu ! C'est un honneur ! (Question pourquoi est-il bleu ?) Désolé Sucubei de te voler une partie de ton ruban mais... Je suis SADIQUE !! HIHIHIHIHi ! Et fière de l'être cela s'entend ! Merci beaucoup pour ton mot ! Pleins de gros poutoux ! Zoo.

Minerve : Ne.me.refais.jamais.ça ! Tu m'as fais trop peur ! J'ai cru que ma fic était minable !! (Remarque c'est le cas !) Oui je sais c'est long ! Mais vu que je ne veux pas faire plus de quatre chapitres ... Andromaque ? Moi ça ma fallut un petit 12 donc ça va ! Mais je comprends ta réticence ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisou doux ! Zoo.

Nee Chan et Chana : Oui je suis folle ! Moahahha ! Hum pardon !! Vous aimez le théâtre ? Moi j'en ai fais deux ans mais j'arrêté ! Les retrouvailles ? Prochain chap !! Mouahahha ! Non ils vont pas se sauter dessus, enfin pas tout de suite ! Mais se sera peut être pou s'entre tuer qui sait ! Merci pour votre mot ! Pleins de bisous poutoux ! Zoo.

Ginypompom : Mouais d'abord pourquoi Ryry il aimerait pas le théâtre !!? Le Cid ! Mois je suis pas franchement fan ! Seulement la tirade ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie ! Moi aussi j'ai un copain qui lisait la pièce ! Le prob c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à faire le tragique et tout le monde était pété de rire ! Sinon merci pour ton message ! Kissous ! Zoo.

Vif D'or : Salut ! Je mettrais un résumé des pièces au prochain chap ! Merci pour ton mot ! Bisou ! Zoo.

Arch-nemesis's : Copine !! Fan de Cloclo? Comme d'habitudeuh ! Toi aussi t'aime Cyrano ! C'est bien ça !! Tu adore ? Rohh je suis contente !! Pas de Pc !! Ma pauvre ! Ça c'est dure !! Merci pour ton mot ça me fait très plaisir ! Pleins de gros poutoux !Zoo.

Vilà ! À bientôt !

Zoo.


	3. Chapitre trois

Auteure : Toujours la même !! Môa !

Base : Ryry Popote ! Du 1 au 5!!

Titre : Le vers qu'il faut laisser s'envoler ! ( Edmond Rostand. Cyrano de Bergerac Acte I Scène IV)

Couple : Devinez ! Quel est mon couple fétiche ? Bingo !! C'est Draky-mamôur vs Ryry-chouchou!! (_Trad habituel : Harry Potter vs Draco Malfoy._ Pff c'est la même chose !!)

Rating : R !! Miam !! :)

Disclaimer : Bon il y a 999999 demande pour Dray avant la mienne alors j'essaye pour Harry ! Comment ça il y a aussi 999999 demandes avant la mienne ? Quoi JKR refuse toujours de nous donner à nous, pauvre auteur de fics que nous sommes, ses personnages ?!! On aura essayé au moins !! -- Sinon tous les magnifiques textes qui ponctuent le mien sont à leur auteur respectif ! Et Roxane est à moi !!

Résumer (De mon chef d'œuvre !! _Tu recommences !_ Moi ?! Mais pas du tout !!) : « James Evans ! Tu ne connais pas James Evans, Draco !? Mais il s'agit du meilleur tragédien de ces dix dernières années ! Il est anglais comme toi et en plus il a le plus beau fessier au monde ! » Slash HPDM

Note de môa :

Bonjour tout le monde voilà le chapitre trois tant attendu !

Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------

Des deux côtés de la porte se trouvait un homme terrorisé et pourtant impatient. Tous deux tremblaient d'appréhension.

Il fallut tout son courage Griffondoresque à Potter pour se lever et allé ouvrire fébrilement la porte. Geste qu'il ne regretta jamais tans la vision de Draco en colle roulé était alléchante. Il déglutit difficilement avant de sourire, d'un sourire plus que crispé, au blond et de le laissé entrer.

Draco aussi avait été saisi par la beauté de son amour. Il avait changé. Ses cheveux longs devaient y être pour quelque chose, ainsi que cette lueur de confiance qui brillait dans les yeux de jade du brun malgré son trouble et sa gêne manifeste. Il répondit au sourire de Potter tout aussi crispé.

Un lourd silence s'installa sur la pièce. Au moment ou Harry allait enfin briser le silence son téléphone portable s'en chargea avec sa sonnerie french cancan. (Non c'est pas celle de l'auteur enfin pas vraiment mais voilà quoi !) À ce son les deux garçons sursautèrent et Harry poussa un soupire avant de décrocher.

« Allo ? Dit le brun morose.

- À l'huile ! Répondit tout sourire son interlocuteur.

- Rox je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais un humour à toute épreuve ? Répliqua le tragédien sur le même ton, ayant parfaitement reconnu sa compagne de scène.

- Trèves de plaisanterie Ryry ! Riposta la blonde faisant fit du commentaire ô combien gentil de son ami. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je ne dors pas à l'appart ce soir. Tu as donc le champ libre ! C'est y pas gentil et bien pensant de ma part ? Non ne me remercie pas c'est ma grande bonté d'âme qui t'offre cette chance inouïe de te foutre en l'air avec l'homme de ta vie en d'autre mot mon frangin. Bonne chance et n'oubliez pas les protections parce que c'est important de se protéger. Bise. »

Et avant que le Ryry en question ai pu répliquer elle lui raccrocha au nez. Le brun tenait toujours son portable à l'oreille et était aussi rouge qu'un humain pouvait l'être, c'est à dire d'une belle teinte bordeaux qui s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche. Puis il décolla son appareil de son oreille et se mis à insulter copieusement Roxane de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.

Draco, qui ne comprenait rien à la scène, commençait à s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de son cher et tendre. Il toussa pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Harry stoppa immédiatement son gentil discourt destinée à la sœur maudite de sa tendre moitié et fixa celui-ci l'air gêné.

« C'était ta hum… sœur, expliqua t-il en passant nerveusement la main dans sa masse capillaire.

- Que voulait-elle, demanda doucement Draco.

- Juste me prévenir qu'elle me laissait l'appart pour ce soir, répondit l'ex-griffi reprenant sa belle teinte bordeaux.

- L'appart ? Questionna le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- On habite ensemble, expliqua le brun. »

Le regard de Malfoy se voilà et il sera les poings, la mâchoire crispé. Harry remarquant dans quel état sa déclaration l'avait plongée se dépêcha de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Nous sommes colocataires. L'appart lui appartient mais j'y ai ma chambre et je lui verse un loyer à la fin de chaque mois. »

Draco plongea ses deux billes de métal dans les forêts amazoniennes de Potter.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous. Il s'agit juste de ma meilleure amie, appuya Harry renvoyant son regard à Malfoy. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui monter qu'il avait compris. Dans sa tête il avait déjà sabré le champagne.

« Ça te dit de venir manger à la maison ? Demanda Potter après un instant de silence.

- Avec plaisir, accepta Draco, lui faisant son sourire marque déposé Colgate. »

Ils sortirent par la porte des artistes pour rejoindre le smart Rouge et verte de Potter. Draco s'étonna qu'Harry ai passé son permis. Celui-ci rit et lui répondit que la voiture était très utile surtout lorsque l'on se déplaçait beaucoup dans le monde moldu.

-------------------------------------

Le voyage se passa bien. Les deux hommes en profitèrent pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre. Ainsi Harry appris que le blond et Dumby avait créé des liens Grand-père petit-fils et que ce dernier avait été plus qu'utile pour le soutient morale du blond pendant ses années sans lui. Le brun avait été étonné de voir Draco s'ouvrire si facilement. Le blond n'avait mis que deux minutes à lui avoué que ces quatre années passées à attendre des nouvelles de lui avaient été les pires de sa vie. Puis il avait avoué que le fait qu'Harry l'ai repoussé l'avait presque détruit.

Potter s'était excusé honteux.

Aucun des deux n'ignorait les sentiments l'autre ce qui facilitait considérablement les choses.

Harry, lui, lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Roxane juste avant leur… altercation, son départ pour la France, ces années passées dans ce pays où il avait réalisé son rêve. Puis il avait osé parler de la peur qui l'avait saisi pendant leur baisé, du vide qui l'avait poursuivit pendant ces années loin de lui…

Ils étaient tellement plongé dans leur conversation qu'Harry faillit continuer sa route alors qu'ils étaient arrivé.

Malfoy fut surpris de voir que Franck et Harry habitait la même ville. À cette remarque le survivant éclata de rire.

« Il est venu à Boulogne pour être plus près de Rox : Il avait peur que quelqu'un la lui prenne.

- Je suppose que tu parle de ma sœur lorsque tu dis Rox, grogna Draco claquant avec violence sa portière.

- Je me suis toujours demandé s'il s'agissait de son vrai prénom.

- Non se n'est pas son prénom. Petite elle le détestait, je comprends qu'elle s'en est débarrassée. Mais j'aime pas savoir que ce type lui tourne autour, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

- Heu… tu parles d'un ami à toi là, s'inquiéta Potter.

- Possible mais j'aime qui lui tourne autour, répliqua Draco butté. »

Harry le regarda tout sourire alors qu'ils entraient dans l'immense bloque de béton qui servait d'immeuble pour arriver dans un très long couloir au sol de marbre.

« Ne souffrirais-tu pas du complexe du grand frère Draco ? Ricana t-il doucement alors qu'il vérifiait le courrier. Le grand Dragon, il ne veut pas laisser sa petite fleur au gentil Franck de peur qui la lui vole.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi et puis c'est ma grande sœur, bougonna Malfoy en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. »

Ils entrèrent dans un minuscule ascenseur, ridicule pour les vingt quatre appartements que comptait l'escalier B de la résidence Jean Baptiste.

« Grande sœur ?

- Elle est née environ une demi-heure avant moi, expliqua Malfoy.

- Ah j'avais oublié que vous étiez jumeaux. C'est fou, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Autant du côté physique que du côté moral.

- Normal, nous avons été élevés séparément. Moi par notre père, elle par notre mère. De plus elle n'était pas considérée comme étant une « Malfoy » Sang Pur oblige. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure de la porte blindée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille glace décorée d'une multitude de photos.

L'appartement était agréable. Ses trois pièces spacieuse et claire. La chambre de Roxane était ouverte et laissait voir un foutoir impossible. Des livres et des feuilles traînaient un peu partout ainsi que des vêtements et des sacs en plastiques. Sur un meuble destiné à cet effet un ordinateur trônait entouré par une multitude de bougie.

Draco fronça le nez devant le désordre et les bougies.

« C'est son lieu de culte, expliqua Harry sans que le blond lui demande quoi que ce soit.

- Lieu de culte ?

- Bénire, admirer, servir Internet et ff. net, répondit simplement le brun comme si c'était normal. Je te rassure, elle n'allume jamais les bougies et ne célèbre pas de messes noires en l'honneur de son ordi. C'est juste qu'elle a la fleme de retirer les bougies qui date de la dernière panne d'électricité que l'on a eu c'est à dire plus d'un an et puis elle trouve que ça fait kitch. Tu veux manger quoi ? J'ai de la pizza si tu veux.

Draco hocha de la tête. Lorsque cela fut près, dix minutes plus tard, et qu'ils se mirent à table Malfoy posa une question qui le tarabustait.

« Vous ne faites pas de dîné spéciale pour la première avec toute l'équipe etc etc ?

- Non on le fait à la dernière représentation.

- Ah…

- La plupart du temps on va chez Franck -son appart est vraiment grand- et on ce fait un buffet télé. On passe un bon moment quoi. Rien de super médiatisé dans un magnifique resto qui vaut la peau des fesses.

- Vous regarder quel genre de films ? Demanda le blond intéressé alors qu'il dévorait sa part de pizza au chorizo et au parmesan.

- Des comédies. Il faudrait qu'on se regarde Mission Cléopâtre une fois.

- Pourquoi ? C'est bien ? »

Potter qui s'apprêtait à enfourner une énorme bouchée la laissa tombée dans son assiette les yeux exorbités.

« Tu ne connais pas Mission Cléopâtre avec le moins huit mille, imothèpe (Zoo pas sûr de l'orth.) Les chacaux et les tombeaux ? Mais c'est de la culture générale !! S'écria t-il avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce et de revenir avec dans les mains un petit boîtier coloré. »

Il en sortit un disque brillant et l'inséra dans une machine branchée à la télé. Après avoir réglé quelques trucs avec un autre boîtier plein de touches le film commença.

Au bout de deux minutes à peines Draco était déjà plongé dans l'histoire, riant à gorge déployée.

----------------------

Ils avaient quitté la table pour s'installer adossé contre le canapé, assis par terre. C'était tout naturellement qu'Harry s'était installé entre les jambes du blond et que celui-ci lui tenait amoureusement la taille. La tête du brun reposait paisiblement contre le torse du blond et ses mains étaient posés sur celles de celui-ci. Lorsque Draco riait son souffle venait chatouiller la peau fragile et sensible du cou de Harry, le faisant frissonner.

Puis le film se termina mais aucun des deux hommes ne se leva pour éteindre le lecteur DVD. Ils voulaient rester là serré l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur de l'un réchauffant l'autre, le souffle de l'un faisant frissonner l'autre. Ils étaient si bien. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé. Ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Tous les deux.

Ensemble.

Seuls.

Dans les bras de l'autre.

Enlacés.

Amoureux.

Draco sourit et déposa un petit baisé sur la joue rose de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement de contentement.

« Tu avais raison. Il est génial ce film, murmura doucement le blond à l'oreille de brun le faisant frémir de plaisir.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'allons nous faire pour le reste de la nuit ?

- L'amour jusqu'au matin, répliqua Potter se retournant pour embrasser son futur amant.

- Tu sais que tu as raté ta vocation ? Tu aurais du être devin ! Déclara le blond tout contre les lèvres pleines et rouges de son ange. »

D'un coup il se leva prenant dans ses bras Harry à la façon nuit de noce : un bras sous les épaules l'autre sous les genoux, le faisant crier de surprise puis rire comme un gosse.

Il le déposa doucement sur son lit pour le recouvrire tout de suite de son corps. Leurs bouches s'aspirèrent pour commencer une lutte douce et sensuelle. Leurs langues bataillaient durement se goûtant avec passion et suçant le reste de leur cavité buccal. Leurs mains elles étaient partit à la découverte des moindres recoins du corps de l'autre, taquinant, caressant, pinçant, flattant chaque centimètre carré de la peau incandescente que cachait leur vêtement.

Alors que Draco s'attaquait à la rangée de bouton qui l'empêchait de se rassasier du torse de son homme, Harry essayait de lui retirer son pull qui lui posait le même problème. Ils furent obligés de stopper leur baisé pour que le brun puisse passer par-dessus la tête du blond le vêtement gênant permettant ainsi à Malfoy de lui enlever sa chemise.

Ils reprirent possession de leurs lèvres et le contacte de leur deux torse dénudé les firent trembler de désire. Toutes leurs terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu.

Puis le blond fit glisser sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de Potter le faisant adorablement gémir. Il s'attaqua à son cou laissant bons nombres de suçon sur la peau fragile ainsi que des traînées de salives. Il vint ensuite mordiller son lobe de l'oreille gauche alors que l'une de ses mains lui taquinait un téton et que l'autre lui caressait son ventre plat.

Harry, loin de rester en reste, lui caressait les hanches et les flancs et bougeait sensuellement du bassin. Il sentait l'érection brûlante du blond contre son aine droite alors que la sienne se frottait contre l'un de ses cuisses.

Des gémissements rauque ou étouffé sortaient de leurs deux gorges.

Draco quitta le cou d'Harry pour partir à la découverte de son torse.

Il embrassa et mordilla ses deux clavicules avant de passer sa langue dans le creux qu'elles formaient faisant se cambrer le brun. Ensuite il glissa cette même langue jusqu'à un téton dressé et en fit le tour avant de le mordre doucement.

Potter avait enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure douce de son tortionnaire et poussait de faible gémissement se cambrant à chaque coup de langue ou de dent sur sa personne. Ses reins étaient en feu et il bougeait désespérément du bassin pour calmer son bas-ventre qui le faisait atrocement souffrir tant il était gonflé.

Le frottement du membre durci de Harry contre sa cuisse excitait diablement Draco. On ne parlait même pas de ses déhanchements. À chaque fois que Potter bougeait son bassin le pénis de Malfoy se durcissait un peu plus le rendant très douloureux.

Le blond continuait quand même ces tortures. À présent il dessinait du bout de la langue les abdominaux parfaits du brun. Celui-ci n'était plus que gémissement et avait agrippé les draps de ses mains pour les serrer de toutes ses forces. Il était cambré au maximum, arquant son dos à sans faire mal.

Enfin Draco stoppa ses caresses ce qui lui fallut un grognement de frustration. Il sourit, remontant sa tête à la hauteur de celle de son amant pour échanger un baisé sulfureux.

Alors que sa langue se perdait dans la douceur de la grotte buccale du blond Harry retourna la situation d'un fort coup de hanche. Il emprisonna Malfoy sous lui faisant fit de ses grognements de mécontentement.

Avec sadisme il lui fit subire les même caresses, savourant ses gémissements et surtout le goût et la texture de sa peau.

Mais Potter lui ne s'arrêta pas à la barrière que formait le pantalon de Draco.

Il déposa doucement l'un de ses mains sur la bosse qui déformait considérablement le vêtement et y exerça une pression. Les yeux de Malfoy se fermèrent et il rejeta la tête en arrière poussant râle de pur plaisir.

Harry se laissa quelque instant pour admirer la beauté de son homme.

Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de son crane. Ses lèvres rouges de leur dernier baiser étaient entrouvertes et laissaient de temps en temps passer de doux gémissements. Son torse, qui était tapissé de petit suçons ainsi que de griffures légères, se soulevait à un rythme parfaitement irrégulier.

Le blond plongea son regard acier dans les yeux de Harry. Le voile de désir qui les enfermaient rendit fou le brun. Moins que la supplique que lui adressa Malfoy.

« Harry… »

La voix n'était plus qu'un gémissement.

Potter se jeta presque sur la braguette dérangeante. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à l'ouvrire il passa deux doigts dedans pour faire glisser le pantalon le long des hanches fines et des jambes fuselées de Draco.

La vue du caleçon noir déformé par l'érection du blond le fit littéralement fondre.

Lentement il en souleva l'élastique et un passa trois doigts qui se mirent à caresser avec tout autant de lenteur la verge gorgée de sang.

Draco poussa un cri et voulu saisir la main de Harry pour qu'elle le prenne entièrement. Celui-ci la repoussa avec sadisme et sourit au blond en secouant le doigt.

« Tututu.. »

Il reprit sa torture en agaçant le gland pourpre du bout de ses doigts.

Malfoy se tendit criant le nom de son amour.

« HARRY… »

À cette appelle le brun retira le sous-vêtement libérant enfin le sexe de sa prison de tissu. Il sourit à nouveau à Draco en se pourléchant les babines. Malfoy frissonna imaginant bien ce que le brun avait en tête. Son pénis en tremblait d'anticipation.

Harry baissa donc la tête et déposa un petit baissé sur la tête du désire fièrement dresser du blond.

Immédiatement les mains de Draco migrèrent dans la tignasse folle de Potter et la serra, poussant un cri animal.

Harry sourit et repris son travaille glissant sa langue le long du sexe appréciant sa texture et son goût. Il taquina les testicules gonflés de ses dents avant de déposer une multitude de petits baisés sur tout le sexe.

Malfoy n'en pouvait plus. Son sexe lui faisait mal tellement il était tendu et les caresses de Potter n'arrangeaient rien. Il souleva ses hanches et pressa ses mains sur la tête de Potter pour lui faire comprendre son désir.

Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et continua ses supplices.

Draco criait, suppliait, gémissait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Harry… Sil te plait, gémit-il pitoyablement bougeant furieusement des hanches.

Le brun le pris enfin en bouche.

Draco en cria de plaisir.

Harry le suça avec application alternant va et vient rapide et lent, coups de langue…

Malfoy était tendu au maximum et remuait les hanches au même rythme que Harry sur son sexe.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Potter le tenait au fond de sa gorge dans un va et vient enragé.

Sentant l'orgasme venir Draco tira sur les cheveux de Harry pour qu'il se retire. Harry l'ignora complètement et continua son activité.

« Je viens… HARRY… Je vais venir… »

Et il jouit dans la bouche de Potter qui se fit un plaisir de tout avaler.

Il se redressa et alla embrasser à pleine bouche son amant qui respirait difficilement. Draco accepta avec empressement le baisé y répondant avec fougue pour montrer à Harry à quel point il avait apprécié ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Tu es extraordinaire Harry Potter, déclara Draco à la fin de leur baisé.

Je sais, répondit Harry avec une fausse suffisance, c'est de famille.

Quelle modestie ! »

Draco sourit puis vicieusement retourna Harry. Il se trouvait maintenant sur les cuise encore recouverte de celui-ci et lui sourit dangereusement.

« À mon tour petit lion. »

Devant son air de prédateur Harry déglutit difficilement.

Son sexe frottait contre la paroi de son caleçon et lui faisait très mal.

Le blond pris sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry murmurant une formule : « Protecto Sexus. »

Puis il mit un de ses doigts, préalablement léché par ses bons soins, à l'intérieur du nombril de Potter puis le fit glisser jusqu'à la barrière que formait encore le jean.

Alors il commença à le défaire lentement. Harry gémissait.

Lorsqu'il eut retiré tous les boutons du pantalon il le fit glisser sur les jambes parfaites de son amant. Le vêtement fini donc par terre, vite suivit du caleçon dérangeant.

À la vu du sexe dressé et écumant de Harry, Draco se senti durcire.

Doucement il écarta les cuisses de Harry et se plaça entre elles. Lorsque le brun senti Malfoy entre ses jambes il ne put que laisser échapper un cri d'anticipation.

Puis il ne sentit plus que le doigt du blond qui s'insinuait entre ses fesses et qui commençait à entrer dans son entré secrète. Il se tendit un peu sous l'intrusion mais Draco s'empressa de l'embraser et il se décontracta aussitôt.

Un autre doigt entra, suivit par un troisième, faisant crier le brun de plaisir.

Enfin les doigts furent remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros et plus dur.

Harry gémit de douleur. Douleur qui fut vite remplacer par du plaisir à l'état pur lorsque Draco frôla sa prostate.

Ils se mirent tous deux à bouger dans un parfait ensemble. Le corps recouvert de sueur, criant leur plaisir commun.

Les coups de reins se firent plus durs, laissant Harry complètement pantelant de plaisir.

Une main vient se poser sur son sexe alors que l'autre tenait ses hanches. Elle le masturba à la même allure que les coups de boutoirs qu'il subissait.

C'est ainsi que Potter vient dans la main de Draco, hurlant son prénom, faisant se contracter son anus autour du sexe du blond.

Draco se libéra alors, hurlant lui aussi le prénom de son amant.

Il s'écroula sur le brun, haletant mais repus.

Harry lui caressa doucement sa chevelure collée par la sueur et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Draco le serra alors dans ses bras et redressa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

------------------------

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par un bruit de grille pain qui saute. Il fut surprit car Draco le tenait fermement dans ses bras et était encore profondément endormi. Il était d'ailleurs adorable. Doucement le brun déposa un petit baisé sur le front du blond avant de ce dégager de sa chaude étreinte.

Il saisit un caleçon dans sa commode pour s'en vêtire puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Il trouva dans la pièce Roxane préparant une montagne de toaste.

La jeune fille le remarqua et lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Bonjours ! Bien dormit, je suppose ! »

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre en rougissant deux bras le ceinturèrent et une voix répondit à ça place.

« Parfaitement ma chère sœur. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. D'habitude il est le premier levé et c'est lui qui me traîne hors de mon lit en me traitant de marmotte alors vue l'heure je me posais juste la question, Répondit simplement la blonde en mordant dans sa tartine.

- Il n'est pas si tard que ça, déclara Harry mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

- Juste neuf heures et demi.

- QUOI, s'écria Harry paniqué. »

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco et couru dans sa chambre. Deux minutes plus tard il revient habillé à peu près correctement.

Il saisit un toaste que lui tendait Roxane et l'engloutit. Il en pris deux autres et les mangeas à la même vitesse.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? Demanda t-il entre deux bouchée à la jeune fille qui buvait tranquillement son thé.

- Parce que j'ai prévenu le boss que tu serais en retard et puis vous étiez SI mignon tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas oublié les protections j'espère !

- Ça te regarde en quoi ? Grogna Draco qui était parti s'habiller.

- Ryry est mon meilleur ami et toi, tu es mon frère, je n'ai aucune envi de vous perdre ! »

Draco se renfrogna, vexe de s'être fait rabaisser le caquet par sa sœur.

« Bon, il faut qu'on y aille, dit Rox en se levant.

- Pourquoi y allez-vous si tôt ? Demanda Draco.

- Parce que le matin il y a des embouteillages monstres dans Paris, comme tout le temps en faite et que logiquement nous aurions du y être pour sept heures.

- Si tôt !! S'écria le blond.

- Et bien vu qu'on ne fait pas le point le soir de la première on le fait le matin ! Ce soir James joue encore et il faut que le metteur en scène nous dise ce qui a cloché…

- Mais c'était parfait !

- Non, répliqua Harry en enfilant son manteau. Je me suis trompé à la scène du nez, il y a eu un problème à la scène du balcon et la scène finale à été décalé sur la scène ce qui à fait bizarre.

- Tant que ça ?

- Beaucoup plus sûrement ! Le metteur en scène nous le dira. Tu passe à midi ? Demanda Potter.

- Bien sûr, répondit Draco en l'embrassant tendrement. »

-------------------------

Lorsque Draco arriva la répétition venait juste de se finir. Roxane arriva la première, elle le présenta donc à tout le monde. Toute l'équipe fut surprise d'apprendre que Rox avait un frère jumeau.

« Elle vous a caché beaucoup de chose ! Déclara Draco. Son prénom par exemple.

- Draco tu ouvre la bouche je te découpe comme une mortadelle d'Italie, menaça la jeune fille. »

Tout le monde rit au clin d'œil fait à Cyrano.

« Mais je ne vais rien dire ma chère Panathénées !

- Tu l'auras voulu Draco **Dionysos** Malfoy, répliqua méchamment la jeune fille en insistant bien sur le second prénom de son frère.

- C'est très bas Pana !

- Autant que toi ! »

Et ils continuèrent à se chercher des poux pendant un certain temps.

Enfin Harry arriva à les séparer et Franck traîna la jeune fille pour l'amenée dans un restaurant.

-------------------------------

Le couple alla dans la salle du théâtre pour parler. Elle était vide. La scène portait les décors de Cyrano. Ceux de la scène du balcon plus exactement.

Harry sourit. Il était heureux de se retrouver là, dans cet endroit qu'il chérissait tant avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Doucement il se mit à caresser le velours rouge sang d'un des fauteuils.

Draco lui admirait son petit ami. Il l'avait tellement attendu et maintenant il était la près de lui, lui appartenant corps et âme. Dans un élan d'amour il le prit possessivement dans ses bras. Potter se laissa aller contre le torse, se blottissant dans ses bras forts.

« Je t'aime tellement Harry. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Tu verras ma mère t'adoreras et te demandera de lui faire une ribambelle de petit enfant. On sera si bien ensemble au manoir.

- Au manoir ? Questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre. J'ai tout une aile de la demeure à ma disposition. Tu pourras la décorer à ton goût. Je suis sûr que se serra magnifique.

- Mais je ne veux pas rentrer en Angleterre. C'est ici ma place Draco. C'est ici ma vie. Dans ce pays, dans ses théâtres. Je n'ai rien à faire en Angleterre, paniqua Harry en se décollant du blond et en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est ici que je travaille. Je ne vais pas abandonner mon travail.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un passe temps. Tu vas t'en lasser. Tu ne compte pas passer le restant de ta vie à jouer de la tragédie ?

- Tu es comme Hermione et Ron. Tu ne vois que toi et le « sauveur ». Ma vie elle est ici et nulle par ailleurs. Que m'offres-tu en Angleterre ? Un manoir où je pourrais m'occuper de la déco et des enfants ? Mais oui je veux avoir des enfants. Des enfants de toi. Mais pas comme ça. Je ne deviendrais pas homme au foyer Draco. Mon univers c'est le théâtre, on ne me l'enlèvera pas. Si tu m'enlève le théâtre Draco tu m'arrache mon oxygène.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas Harry. Si tu choisis ton métier plutôt que moi c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas, déclara douloureusement Malfoy.

- Ne dis pas que je ne t'aime pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse d'abandonner mon métier pour aller vivre avec toi que je ne t'aime pas. Mai pourquoi devrais-je à chaque fois quitter ce que je me suis construis pour les autres ? J'ai trouvé ma place et j'y reste. Plus jamais je ne laisserais ma vie dans les mains des autres.

- C'est moi ou le théâtre Harry.

- Ne me demande pas de choisir ! Si toi tu m'aimais, tu ne me demanderais jamais cela. Pourquoi tu ne quitterais pas TOI l'Angleterre ? Pourquoi cela devrait être à moi de faire le choix ? Pourquoi Draco ? »

Le brun était en larmes. Malfoy le regarda désolé.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non.

- Et bien moi j'ai fait mon choix. Si tu repars, tu ne me reverras plus jamais. »

Puis il se mit à courir laissant là un homme désespéré.

-------------------------------

Roxane entra dans la salle. Elle trouva Draco assis sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Doucement elle s'installa à ses côtés et lui secoua l'épaule.

« Hey !

- Hey.

- Que s'est-il passé ? James est revenu en larme. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas pleurés.

- Je lui presque imposé de venir habiter au Manoir.

- C'était vraiment pas le truc à faire, répliqua la blonde en soupirant.

- Ça je m'en suis rendu compte figure-toi, déclara sèchement Malfoy en se relevant.

- Comprends-le ! Il te retrouve enfin et toi tu lui impose son avenir. Le théâtre c'est ça vie.

- Et moi je suis quoi ? La roue de secoure ?

- Tu es placé juste avant le théâtre.

- Vraiment ? Demanda méchamment le jeune homme.

- Écoute Draco : Même si James t'aime, il ne pourra pas vivre sans le théâtre. De même, il ne pourra pas vivre sans toi, même avec le théâtre, plus maintenant du moins.

- Ne l'appelle pas James, il s'appelle Harry, grogna Draco entre ses dents.

- Non ! Ici il s'appelle James. Avec toi il est Harry mais ICI s'est James et ça tu n'y pourras jamais rien. Harry ne peut vivre sans James.

- Donc James ne peut vivre sans Harry !

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça frangin. James peut parfaitement vivre sans Harry tant que tu es avec lui. Mais si c'est Harry que tu veux, il faut te battre. Tu peux parfaitement rester avec James ici sans que Harry ne revienne. Tu comprends ?

- Non !

- Bien, soupira Rox. James c'est l'homme que tu as vu sur scène. Il n'est pas vraiment différent de Harry mais ce n'est pas Harry. Harry c'est celui avec lequel tu as passé la nuit et celui auquel tu viens de parler. Tu as bien vu que pour Harry, James est indispensable.

- C'est une image que tu me fais là ! James c'est le théâtre.

- Sff (sifflement) Que tu es doué !

- Donc si je ne veux pas perdre Harry je dois accepter le théâtre dans sa vie.

- Oui ! »

--------------------------------

Harry était assis par terre dans sa loge, recroquevillé comme un enfant. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et celles-ci ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Soit-il perdait sa passion : Le théâtre, soit-il perdait Draco : Sa vie.

Il ne savait plus.

Inconsciemment il se mit à déclamer des vers d'Antigone.

« Vous me dégoûtez tous avec votre bonheur ! Avec votre vie qu'il faut aimer coûte que coûte. On dirait de chiens qui lèchent tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Et cette petite chance pour tous les jours, si on n'est pas trop exigeant. Moi, je veux tout, tout de suite, -et que ce soit entier- ou alors je refuse ! Je ne veux pas être modeste, moi, et me contenter d'un petit morceau si j'ai été bien sage. Je veux être sûre de tout aujourd'hui et que cela soit aussi beau que quand j'étais petite -ou mourir. »

Draco qui était à la porte l'entendit de ça petite voix tremblante. Il la poussa donc la porte et vient le prendre dans ses bras.

« On va parler, on va décider ensemble de ce qu'on va faire. On va la faire tous les deux notre vie. »

Fin.

-------------------------------------------

Vilà c'est fini ! Ça vous a plu ? Moi bof mais bon ! Pour le lemon c'est mon deuxième alors soyez gentils !

Non je rigole ! Partez pas !! La fin je la mettrais samedi ! Le 11 ! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est mon niniversaire ! 16 ans ! ;D Et ça sera mon cadeau pour vous !!

Putain de site de "censsured" Il ne veut plus mettre ses bars!!!!

Désolez mais je fais pas les RARs aujourd'hui sinon je ne posterais jamais ce chapitre !!

**Donc merci à tout le monde !! Vos messages me font réellement plaisir ! Le mot sadique revient souvent ! Je me demande pourquoi !! Lol ! Vraiment merci et n'hésitez pas à me bombarder encore car je vous promets de répondre cette fois si !!**

En merci et à dans quatre jours !!

Un petit commentaire ? ;)

Zoo.


End file.
